


Inescapable Honor Inktober & N7 Month 2019

by BerryShiara



Series: Inescapable Honor Drabbles [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: #inktober2019, Asari - Freeform, F/F, Krogan, Oc's in Mass effect world, Pre Reaper Invasion, Salarian - Freeform, Thessia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 37,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryShiara/pseuds/BerryShiara
Summary: Writing posts for things like #inktober, #N7month and ideas that come to me for my oc's in the mass effect world.Join the adventures of Tasoula a minor noble of Thessia and Amelie who is considered modern human royalty due to her family name, as they challenge the universe and its expected customs to forge a new path for their dynasty.They will be in no particular order...Glimpses into my Inescapable Honor Series.





	1. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to a magical place that will make for them the perfect omage to their love.  
Tasoula & Amelie moment

Thessia:  
The two of them walked arm in arm, their mood high, it had been since their reuniting. Inseparable… Dido thought as the Lady Tasoula and Amelie laughed about who was going to pull the door for the other. Already Ismene and Usha stood inside the small jewelry shop having given the all clear long before they had landed in Armail. It was difficult to navigate these days with her Ladies since the news about Amelie’s move to Thessia had hit the news cycle. 

More than just a simple relocation of her person, Amelie DuPont was consolidating her personal wealth and moving it with her to the Asari’s garden planet. It left a lot of people hurting because of the change in the status quo, their displeasure having very little to do with Amelie’s happiness, and a lot to do with the cut their personal coin purses had taken.

“You will allow me to open it for you.” Tasoula said reaching forward for the handle, "and our little girl.” She added with a gentle rub to Amelie’s stomach.

Dido stopped several paces back letting her eyes scan the area as her Charis’ negotiated serious terms for this concession. 

Passers by stopped when recognizing the two women. Thankfully the majority of them did not interrupt, and for those who paused to snap a picture they seemed to go unnoticed by her Ladies. 

At last it seemed Tasoula won the right to open the door, her promise of back rubs and foot massages at the end of the day the winning token of affection. Apparently it trumped an offered movie and couch cuddle. Something that she said could be done while incorporating a nice foot massage. Dido was just happy to be moving again. 

Ypóschesi was a tiny little hold out in the world of larger enterprises. A small family owned store known for its exceptional work in the art of jewelry crafting. The atmosphere inside was cool, the scent delicate and inviting, its lights were perfect ambiance to bring the sparkle out in the largest portion of their precrafted art. 

They were greeted when they entered by a tall slender woman with ethereal form. She dressed in something more one might imagine out of a story book than in modern day Thessia. A gossamer lilac colored dress that flowed in thin lines around her, enhancing the otherworldly beauty of her own form. About her neck an elegant ornate necklace sparkled the largest of its gemstones dipped down between the swells of her breasts. 

“Welcome Ladies to Ypóschesi.” Quinlan spread open her arms and the gemstones about her throat sparkled more drawing the eye. “I am Mistress Quinlan, If there is anything you need assistance with, please allow me to wait upon you.”

A snort drew Dido’s attention to Usha, Amelie’s usually invisible protector was wiping her nose trying to hide the fact she had scoffed at the shop owner who was doing her utmost to play her part. When their eyes met she gave a slight tilt of her head back towards the door. There was a tightening to Usha’s features but she bowed her head and turned away as bid, slipping out the door under the critical eye of the affronted Mistress.

“Thank you Mistress Quinlan.” Amelie interjected as she took control of the situation. “We already have the design we wish to present to you. Having come so highly recommended I truly hope that you can bring to life the pieces we have envisioned.”

Sticking to the theme of the aged shop of wonders Amelie presented the design on in hard-copy. Hand drawn specifics of the two rings they wished to have crafted complete with the desired elements and carved promises. 

Taking the offered paper Quinlan unrolled it to look upon what was clearly a well thought out design. Not only a diagram with the look and feel of the pieces but a glimps of their adventures and love. The rings were to be carved from a single piece of element zero that they themselves had excavated from the wilds of Thessia. They were to be engraved with the saying “Forever Together“ in Attena on Tasoula’s and in English for Amelie. The coup de gras was the crystals imprinted with the atomic vibrations of their partner as their focal point. Being crafted from element zero, the ring itself would provide the current necessary to keep the crystals attuned for several lifetimes… ‘Magnificent...’

Looking from the paper to the two women she shook her head. The concept was flawless, and though one day either of them might be left bereft of their partner, there would still be a tiny piece in the universe that sang their song… and it would no doubt bring comfort to the surviving partner. Carefully rolling the design up Mistress Quinlan looked at the hopeful faces. “I assure you, what you ask can be done, I assume you have brought all the necessary elements?”

Stepping forward Dido offered the box she had been tasked with carrying to Lady Tasoula. This was in turn set upon the counter before the ethereal Mistress of jewelry. Opening the box reveals the misshapen blue rock the couple had found, and in their own protective vial the two crystals clearly labeled for which ring. 

Closing the box Quinlan nodded to them. “Can I say, in all my years as a curator of unique pieces, never have I come across such a well designed set. It’s meaning… “ She shook her head as her face showed a distant pained expression. “...is beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ypóschesi - Translates to Promise - Is a jewelry store that specializes in special pieces crafted for bonding ceremonies.


	2. Mindless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughtless words as if the stabs of a sword...
> 
> From despair comes new life...
> 
> The year is 2066, long before our story begins.

Amaltheia turned away from the deep inquisitive gaze of her partner trying to hide her pained expression. The thought that Dido had brought up touched her like something sharp that slid across the skin, cutting her deeply until her blood fell in the form of tears from her eyes. She trembled with the terrible power of those words, and fought with the emotions they had brought up. 

“Thea~” Dido’s voice, distant, an echo of remembered bliss… a promise of pleasure. Her stalwart defender… She did not fight when strong arms wrapped around her, instead surrendering to them. 

‘Shhh… ‘ The touch of her mind a relief, a lifeline as it pushed away the sudden and very personal horror. Amaltheia grasped it, pulling until Dido’s very essence wrapped her in their love… and still she cried.

A mouth warm, insistent as it pressed against hers. ‘I’m here…’ Dido’s thoughts trying to smooth over the hurt she had inadvertently caused.

Insistently Amalthea pulled at her partner, seeking a deeper connection, drawing herself down into the protective layers of her partner. The warmth of her skin and the touch of her mind no longer enough to reach the cold dark place that Dido had so thoughtlessly bought up. She pulled tighter, digging deeper as if seeking the blazing core of her lover.

Distressed whimpers thickened into the heated breath of her partner. ‘Wait…’ Breathlessly she heard it, felt it a warm whisper against her skin… she was close now. 

Dido groaned as Thea pulled herself deeper, it had felt like mindless abandon, a reaction to the terrible fate that she was sure one day soon awaited her. But there was purpose to this moment, as Amaltheia swam through her consciousness… a purpose that Dido had neither heart nor defenses to stop. Thea reached for her, and Dido blossomed...

Amaltheia felt euphoric as Dido’s defenses fell away and she was able to slip at last into the forge that held Dido’s soul. She bathe in its glorious light, washing herself in its intense heat until she resonated with the perfection of her partner. If they had been a light they would have burned like a sun…

Their love bringing forth the birth of a star…

Amaltheia cried… and this time, Dido couldn’t help but join her in the joyous exultation.


	3. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the beach for Tasoula her daughters and the women who share their lives. Plus a fishing lesson for Papa Liam, exploring Asari techniques.

The sun was bright and warm, a truly beautiful day, perfect for their family plans. Plans he was blessed to be part of… he looked across at the gathering of people and felt love.

The group was a hodgepodge of Asari of every make and style. Some dressed in shorts, tank tops and short sleeved sun shirts sporting dark glasses. Some in womens bathing suits, sleek and beautiful. Tasoula was dressed in such, a long sun shirt pulled over her. Her glasses were pushed back on her head, as she applied sunscreen to little Philia’s crest, aurals, nose and chin.

“What in sweet Janiri’s azure are you doing?” 

“Tia!” A voice called from behind them, the tone disapproving. 

“What!” Constantia cried back chomping at the cigar in her mouth. 

Liam looked over his shoulder at her unsure of what he had missed.

“Our little ones have ears…” Dido walked up to Constantia with a scowl.

Tia looked from Dido to Elektra who was perched on Amaltheia’s hip. Her stern expression softened and she smiled jovially for the little girl, reaching out to gently chuck the little redheaded child on the chin. “And in several short years shes gonna have the women of the galaxy bending….”

Dido reached out putting a hand to Amalthia’s shoulder and stepping into Constantia’s space. In a voice as calm as the grave she interrupted the crass engineer. “I suggest you rethink that thought quickly.” Soft blue light rippled across her shoulders with a nonchalant shrug, Dido’s biotics didn't flare so much as slither menacingly awake. 

‘.... to their knees.” Tia finished pulling the cigar out of her mouth and pushing the sun hat back on her head with a finger.

Liam adjusted his load drawing their eyes to him.

Tia looked to them then to Thea and Dido with a shrug and smile. Turning she reached out and offered a hand to the older man. “As I was saying.” She drawled putting the chewed cigar back into her mouth. “What is all this... stuff.” Tia asked giving a backwards glance to their Captain who still watched her with a skeptical eye.

Liam smiled as he handed the tackle box he was holding under an arm to the rough hewn engineer. While Dido was correct in saying that they should watch what they said around the little ones, he found he liked the gem in the rough. Tia reminded him of himself when he was much younger.

“I am going fishing.” He said nodding to the end of the piled rocks across the way.

“Fishing?” Tia asked looking at the box and the pole and the basket and then back to him again.

“Haven’t you ever fished before?” He asked shifting his bait box.

“Sure.” Tia said sitting the load down in the sand before moving into the water.

Liam stopped again by the tackle box as Tia waded in up to her hips, raised her hand and with a flash of blue light lanced a fish. Of course he didn't know that until it came floating belly up into the broken waves around her. She reached out to the fish and held it up to him with a triumphant smile.

“Ah, wonderful.” Rhea murmured. “We can have fresh fish for dinner. I shall make a fire.” 

“Wha…” Liam stammered as the dark skinned Asari sashayed her way past him to collect some driftwood and large sea stones. 

The sound of a splash in the water drew his attention once more to Constantia who was reaching once again for her next fish.

“Oh. Is that how crones fish?” 

Tia’s head swiveled around with a dirty look as Olethros joined her in the water.

“Crone?” Tia asked.

By that time Olethros summoned her own biotics, filling the water with a bubbling in a two meter radius in every direction. 

“What the…” Liam began.

“Stop that!” She was chastised. 

Olethros released the annihilation field around her but it was too late, the damage was done. Fish and sea creatures of all kinds rolled belly up two meters away from the grinning maiden.

“I’m not eating the swill you murdered with your fish.” Tia growled looking at the mess that now floated around them.

A sonic boom drew everyone's attention to the deep.

“What was that?” Liam asked seeing the water burst a hundred meters out from their position. 

“That would be dinner.” Tasoula said stopping at the waters edge with little Philia in her arms.

“It sounded like a biotic charge.” Tia murmured letting her eyes scan the women around her, trying to find the one that was missing.

Tasoula walked further down the beach away from the floating death surrounding Olethros and Constantia so she might put Philia down in clean water.

“That would be how one really fishes.” Dido replied in her matter of fact manner. 

They watched and waited until from the depths swam one of their sisters. Percia pulled behind her a fish as big as she was on a tow line. 

When she came stood from the water she was smiling to the group and gave a wave to Tasoula.

“A lovely catch.” Tasoula said with an approving nod. “Thank you.”

“Thank you?” Tia asked still holding her two fish.

Dido looked from the trophy fish to the two women in the water with all the dead things floating around them.

“Clean this mess up…” She demanded nonplussed.

Olethros looked at the floating aquatic carnage then looked to tia. “Bet I can throw them further than you can.”

Tia looked from Dido to Olethros pursing her lips as she contemplated this challenge. “I’m still trying to figure out how you killed them.” Tia admitted. “Fish and sea things would come under non combatants… and as such should only be lifted by your field not obliterated by it.

“Thats easy.” Olethros grinned flashing white teeth. “I thought really hard that they were my enemies.”

“Your enemies?!” Tia repeated incredulous.

Olethros flashed that charismatic smile with its youthful charm and nodded.

Tia snorted turning towards the beach. “I got nothing to prove to a pup like you. Murderer…” She growled sloshing past the suddenly crestfallen Maiden. “Clean up your own mess.”

Liam planted his pole in the sand by the box that Tia had set down and dug into the box for some tools.  
“I suppose I could help with the cleaning instead.”

But the fish came out of the water with the help of a biotic lift, it was already gutted, and to his surprise had no scales to be scalloped from its flesh. 

Percia smiled pleased that her work had been noticed. “I am sorry, it is a blessing to return the unused pieces to the deep. It will nourish and replenish that which we have taken.” Her eyes shifted to the floating flotsam making its way down the beach from the circle of death created by a much younger sister. 

Olethros had the good manners to show a sheepish look this time and turn to picking up some of the dead and casting it out into the deep with a biotic throw.

“Be sure to bring anything good to the fire.” Percia reminded.

“Yes ma’am.” Olethros replied sifting debris from the waves and throwing it out into the deep.

Liam stood on the shore a few moments more before he put his tools away and picked up the catch basket, moving into the water after Olethros he began to help the chastised maiden with cleaning. Gathering up the good fish in his basket while she took care of the rubbish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constantia - Asari Matron on the verge of Matriarch. Crass, mouthy and tells you like it is. She has little to no personal filters.
> 
> Liam Adama - Human male, he considered Amelie as his daughter. Now in semi-retirement he spends his days with Tasoula and the girls as much as possible.
> 
> Olethros - Maiden on the verge of matron, strangers consider her aloof and cold, but in a safe comfortable setting she can be warm and playful. 
> 
> Percia - An easy going huntress who has biotic charge which she uses to fish big game.
> 
> Janiri - an ancient goddess of the Asari pantheon, goddess of seasons, storms and agriculture. As a goddess of harvest she would be very voluptuous.


	4. Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dangerous duo appears and fixate on their next target.

“That one… I want it… see how it shines.” The words weren’t even a whisper, but they were heard; or rather shared. The creature in question was beautiful, with his attention upon it, he fully expected it to freeze. To his delight it did not, instead it doubled its pace and even skirted around his position giving him an extra wide berth.

He smiled at his prey’s awareness thrilled by its extra perception of danger. It meant the hunt would be real… and that for once he and his companion would truly be hunting. He looked across to the dark shadow that skirted the crowds and saw his own delight sparkling in dark eyes… it reverberated between them, sending shivers of delight through their body as one. 

“Mmm, already it brings such pleasure…” He slipped down his perch and into the streets following the slender creature at a distance. They would track their prey, come to know its paths, its routine… and when ready they would share in their success.


	5. Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People watching in Armaile...

Green blue eyes watched quietly as people passed the little bistro. People as varied in emotion as they were in personal expression. Hurried assistants trying to find a moment to run personal errands during an all too short lunch break. Mothers of the very young trying to keep their little ones under watchful care worrying about this or that… The ones who drew most of her interest were the couples. Most of them were at a middle ground, some lived with a power play in their relationship, but an unhappy few were at odds with one another. Their colors sharp and painful especially towards each other. Some she could glean had this problem due to external stimuli, others… suffered from internal complications.

Since coming to Thessia she had added a whole new level of awareness to her Asari observations. The Asari… paragons of self discipline and emotional fortitude carried with them a maelstrom of emotion that could be considered a type of madness that stalked their person and asserted itself in as many diverse ways as the women themselves did. This madness manifested itself every three months after puberty unless suppressed. Of course like humans there were those who had paid their dues through years of suffering, but by and large, the Asari population were in varying stages of their Oestrus cycles… their Heat.

A cycle she needed to understand to do her part as a bondmate of an Asari who still suffered its effects. Of course, Ame got the dynamics behind their heat.. Personally she wondered if Asari would die out as a sentient race without it. Big brains always found reasons not to procreate...too much time and effort to prepare and endure the cycle was reason enough… time that could be better suited to other pursuits. 

That being said, it did not equip her to provide proper emotional support to Tasoula who would soon be entering her own Oestrus. Even with her partners closed lip approach she saw its hand growing ever heavier upon her bondmate. Tasoula’s light grew more everyday, it would wax up until the point she expected Tasoula could handle it alone no longer, and then her partner would slip away for the time needed to enter the cooler “rest” period. To make things even more complicated than they already were, unlike most mammals who went through such a cycle, Asari had the unique ability to enter it at any given moment through a deep enough bonding with their partner. 

Amelie closed her eyes rubbing her face with frustration.

“Ame?”  
She turned and caught Percia watching her closely. “What is wrong?”

Between them there were no honorifics, at least not in semi private.

“I want to know more…” Ame said her expression carefully neutral though she was sure Percia could sense not just the frustration but desire within her. She wasn’t very good at hiding herself from telepaths… "...about Asari cycles."

Percia sat down across from her and for a long moment stared. “There are many texts on the subject.” Percia said.

Amelie worked hard not to roll her eyes. “Yes from the technically dry to the salaciously lewd… I am aware. A perfect mix if I am to build a doctors diorama of “humanity's perception” of Asari.”

She watched the stoic woman transform into something warm and suddenly open. “Ask me your questions. If I am able I will answer them without judgment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oestrus: The reproductive cycle of Asari that happens every 3 months whether they want it or not. It can be suppressed by drugs but long term use of said drugs is dangerous and often times destructive. Most prefer to go the natural cycle with the aid of strong Asari known as Léaina and a sanctuary like the Den of the Lioness that locks them in a safe place for the worst of their cycle.


	6. Husky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding guardians for their little girl is hard work!

Tasoula sat with Ame, their hands together, fingers intertwined. Tasoula maintained the meld deep enough that as the women walked in she too could see their colors. It felt unusual to search in this manner for the guardians that would protect Elektra… She felt trepidation about this process, but put it aside to trust her wife and the magical gift she possessed.

They watched as women of every type came before them interviewing for that right. Dark, yellowed, or muddy colors were dismissed almost immediately. Silvers, blues, and verdant greens were handed off to Dido and her team to vet and return at a later date for their interview. Violets, magentas and reds went through a very intense personal interview. 

Are you bonded?  
Do you have children?  
What is your favorite color?  
What do you do in your free time?  
Who would you say was the most influential person in your life?  
Who are the 3 people you spend the most time with?  
Do you lie to save a life or tell the truth at all costs?  
Do you stop and smell the flowers on a busy day or hurry to your meeting you are already late for?  
What would be your most unflattering trait?  
If you could fix one thing no matter how impossible, what would it be?

I am going to say a word and I want you to respond with the first thing that comes to your mind.   
A list of words like Heat, protection, difficulty, sadness and defeat were asked.

Then there was the; this or that questions..  
Black or White  
Soft or Hard  
Hot or Cold

And lastly if their interviewee had lasted that long, they were asked what was their definitions of  
family & bonded.

At the end of the day a pattern had emerged, one that gave her deeper insight into what is was that Ame was truly hunting for. Not a what… but a whom. Who would steal their daughters heart, and hold it as their most precious possession?

Tasoula wasn't sure that even with Ame’s unique perception of the world and more importantly the people in it, she could define, and find the one who was meant to be the bondmate of their little girl. But she was very sure they had given it their best.

“I like this one.” 

Ame looked up, holding a folio.

“One?” Tasoula asked setting the papers she had been looking at aside. They were now in the vetting process. With them, Amaltheia and Dido sat perusing the candidates, one by one, setting them into several places on the table. The maybe, and the nope..

Dido looked up from her own folios to the couple across from her, leaning in she waited to be regaled with Ame’s choice.

“Hildryn Bakas…” Tasoula read opening the folder and scanning the background check. “An only child, High marks in firearms, adequate in field mastery and the daughter of a Turian.”

“A Turian?” Dido asked holding her hand out for the folio.

“Hmm. She attended several universities and has a doctorate in structural engineering and advanced chemistry. I especially like the annotations about how she was reprimanded for demoing the school’s non load bearing wall to help with the new construction slated to take place during the holiday.” Dido says giving a grin to the group.

Ame laughed.

Amalthea leaned over peering into the folio as Dido read the next page.  
She has several associates degrees and is currently taking night classes for demolitions expert.”

“Theres night classes for that?” Tasoula asked.

Dido looked up with a shrug. “Apparently so.” Looking over the questions to Ame’s answers she pursed her lips. “She’s very wordy... sounds like a slow start.”

Amaltheia pulled the folio from her partner's hands to look at the page herself in more depth. “Or a slow burn.” She murmured. “Sweet Athame she's husky.” 

Dido frowned reaching out to pull the folder back and flip to the picture that Theia was now looking at. 

“She was impressive.” Tasoula said nodding.

“She wasnt that thicc” Ame admitted.

Everyone looked up at her. “Thick?”

“The new husky.” Tasoula helped.

“I’m not impressed.” Dido said with a frown, closing the folio she looked to Ame. “What makes you like this one?”

“She thinks outside the box.”

“Wait, you like her for that?” Tasoula asked getting a shrug from her wife. “There was another who I felt did that… and she is the daughter of a Krogan.”

“Hmm.”

“What hmm?” Ame asked as Tasoula pushed folios around until she found one.

“Aella Kouris.”

“Daughters of Krogans are fire and passion.” Dido elaborated.

“Pig headed you mean.” Amaltheia quipped.   
They shared a laugh. 

“I think we have a starting point.” They nodded in agreement. “We can see how they interact with Elektra, and go from there.” 

“Agreed.”


	7. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those feelings you have when you know something in your life is perfect...

She could hear the music before seeing what was happening. It was light, uplifting, and used a recurring high note in their scale. It had the effect of making one feel motivated, and even lighter as the chorus of voices joined in. It was something that expressed hope and perseverance in a difficult situation. Something that she could easily see Dido loving.

Opening the doors to the banquet room Tasoula stopped to find her usually stoic Chief of security moving with her partner, and Elektra eating up the dance floor. It was something she would never forget for the rest of her life…

Dido held Elektra in the cradle of her arms, while her dance partner held on to her hip and shoulder, the three of them moved with the swift music in such a manner she had known Dido could sustain, but was impressed when Amaltheia kept up step for step… 

They stepped high and twisted as a single entity, it seemed no complication at all for them to have the little girl in their dance. She was shocked when Amalthia was swept down into a low dip without warning, or the aid of Dido’s hands. A flicker of blue as they pirouetted let her know biotics caught her aged healer, and suddenly she felt even more impressed.

The older couple danced around the far end of the ball room right up to her. She smiled as they danced by, and quietly watched their magnificent tango of three until its end. 

“My Charis.” Dido breathed heavily giving a slight bow of her head.Both of them were flushed, she expected more by having been interrupted than by the physical exertion.

Tasoula clapped for a moment as the older Asari came up to her.

“Is something the matter?” Dido asked looking from Tasoula to the doorway where her guardians stood smartly at attention.

“Nothing is the matter Dido, I simply wanted to come and tell Elektra good night.” 

When she peered into the cradle of Dido’s arms her little girls brilliant green eyes stared back at her. Usually when some one held Elektra she would make a joyful cry when her parents entered the room and throw up her tiny arms. In Dido’s embrace she was quite content to remain. Large eyes drinking in the world, and the music that still played in the banquet hall. Tasoula smiled glad that they had chosen Elektra’s God parents wisely.   
“Look at you…” Tasoula cooed reaching to smooth the auburn tufts of her daughters hair.

“Do you want to hold her My Lady?” 

“No, no. Dido I am afraid she would cry if I tried that right now.” Tasoula smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to her little girls head, not once but twice. “One for mama too.” She murmured. Stepping back she gave herself the opportunity to watch her Chief of Security gazing down at her little girl and smiled.

“Good night.” Tasoula said turning to let them enjoy their evening.

“Good night Charis.” The two of them intoned.

A warmth infused Tasoula at what she had seen. Something she would have to share with Ame… They could enjoy the intense pride and deep feelings of family together when she showed her how very much Dido was enchanted with their little girl...


	8. Frail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time Bearing Steel Industries makes a new batch of metals, test plates are sent to Amelie. Not every batch is what it should be. But someone makes the most of it.

The stress test on the new alloy was disastrous. The first strike sent it shattering into a million pieces that flew off dangerously in every direction. Those who had gathered to watch responded with surprising speed as shrapnel suddenly peppered biotic shields. Ame was so mortified at the catastrophic failure produced in the metal plank it took her a few heartbeats to respond to the voices around her. 

“Sweet Athame! Did you have to hit it that hard?!” Percia scolded as the metal bits bounced off her biotic shields. She looked to Constantia with consternation and disapproval.

“Hard? That wasn't hard! Hell I only put a little biotics into it.” Tia looked from the fractured remnants of the plate down to her pock marked apron. “I think you have a serious problem.” She said setting her hammer down and turning to Amelie.

Ame stood up a worried look shaping her brows. “I am sure the problem has been corrected already.” Ame rolled her omni-tool up to look at the time differential to earth. “Metal this frail couldn't even be processed. It would shatter, even a layman could see that and stop the process. My question is what went wrong, and how much of this product did we produce before it was found. Metal is made in batches…”

“How big are the batches?” Percia asked.

“Depending on the batch… up to 175 tons, so… even a little one can be big.” Ame admitted. “I have to get a hold of Fudo, excuse me. Oh, uh…” She paused and looked to their head engineer her eyes sweeping over the work space. “Thank you.” 

Tia shrugged and pointed to the second plate that had come in the package. “Sche’me. Pop that sucker up here and we can do it again.” She grinned. “Only harder…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sche'me - pronounced Shey-mey


	9. Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explosion kills two in the Bearing Steel Industries. Why?

“Hold on Charis…”

Amelie sat back in her chair, putting a hand to her stomach, rubbing the knot that was her little girl doing morning gymnastics. She winced as tiny strong legs pressed off of her pelvis and thrust a little butt harder against her stomach. 

“Okay Charis Ame… Amelie?”

“Yes, I am here Ismene.” Amelie looked back to the screen moving into projection view, her hand patting the moving bulge.

“My lady, I have Master Fudo here with me to help us better understand the report you have before you.” She gestured to the human male of asian descent now sitting next to her.

“Hello Ms. Amelie.” 

“Nobu, it’s really good to see you alive and well. Thank you for joining us today.”

“It is no trouble Ma’am and after what happened, it’s really good to be seen.” He lifted a hand in greeting and smiled. “I am sorry that you cannot be here simply because I would have loved to see you before the baby is born.” He made patting motions over his own stomach causing her smile to grow bigger. “However, under the circumstances, it is best that you both remain safe.”

“Thank you Nobu.”

Clearing his throat he brought up his arm and keyed on his omni-tool. “If you are ready Ms. Amelie, we can begin.”

Ame nodded.  
“On October 25th 2168 Bearing Steel Industries lost boiler one to an explosion due to malfunctions in the water cooling system. If you turn the page to diagram one you can see that assembly on the boiler and how it was designed to function.” Nobu went into very technical terms as he explained the catastrophic failure of said device… and the unfortunate failure of its backup monitor that could have provided a different outcome than the complete destruction of boiler one and heavy damages to BSI’s plant.

“Excuse me Nobu, in your opinion is it possible for both the primary and the backup unit to malfunction at the same time?” 

He paused thoughtfully with a shrug of his shoulders. “It is not impossible Ma’am, but in my 25 years of experience it has never happened before. BSI has separate logs for both indicators, and keeps a very careful eye on all of them because of the danger they present. The logs for both of them have been included in your report Ma’am. If you turn to page 83.”

“You have been over all this information already Nobu, I want to know, I want to hear it from your mouth. Was this some form of corporate sabotage?” 

He looked up from his omni-tool with concern on his features. “In my opinion it was. I will show you why I believe this… and when I am done I am sure you will agree with me. If… you would turn to page 83…”  
\--------

Tasoula’s arms found her as she leaned back. Her strength and warmth enveloping Amelie as she breathed a heavy sigh.

“I am sorry my love.”

Ame looked up her pensive thoughtful expression softening. 

“Thank you for staying here.” Tasoula pressed a kiss to her brow as she slipped arms further down, splaying her hands over Ame’s stomach and the life she still carried with in her. “It is a blessing that the plant is largely operated from the safety of a control room. It also shows that whoever is doing this is more interested in bringing you harm than the people you employ.”

“Little consolation for the two we lost.” Amelie sighed. The notifications for those lost workers had been difficult, but she had not allowed anyone else to do what was her solemn duty.

While the destruction to her facility was a financial loss that could honestly be absorbed, the loss of life was unconscionable. With the largest part of the destruction being monetary in nature it showed that someone took her riches as a personal insult. It also gave them a place to start looking. 

“I fear what their next swing at me will be…” Ame confessed. “If they figure out that life is more important to me they will switch targets from inanimate links in my financial chain to lives…” She trembled at the thought.

Tasoula pulled back drawing wary eyes up once more as her warmth and comfort were pulled away.

“You can not take the blame for this madness.” Tasoula said turning her partner and kneeling before her. “You are the most beautiful, generous soul I have ever met… there will always be those who are unhappy about your fortune… you can not assuage them all. Whatever this person or persons believe you had done as an injustice to incite their violence I know for a fact it is untrue.”

Ame blushed a little and smiled at Tasoula as her bondmate crawled into her lap, resting an aural on the bulge of Ame’s belly. Strong arms wrapped once more around them returning the feeling of security.

‘You needn't speak it.’ Tasoula’s mind touched hers heightening the warmth her body offered. ‘I feel it too… and we will catch them.’ 

Amelie found strength in the surety that Tasoula’s thoughts held. Laying arms over Tasoula she embraced her… and their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh im terrible at the summary XD


	10. Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new outfit for the workers of Mass Field Design & Repair is revealed.

Amelie stood between Scorch and Polol as Liam gathered all of them into a semi circle in front of the main catwalk. “I wanted to remind you all, that the company picnic is coming up at the end of the month & that I expect you all to show up in one of these!” Liam held up one of the new Mass Field Design & Repair company work shirts. Unlike their predecessors these held a much sleeker design. The elbows & cuffs were reinforced, the buttons removed & they had trimmed down on the irritating heavy fabrics and introduced a more durable flame retardant hybrid that was comfortable, and surprisingly fashionable. Made of blacks and blues that supported the company colors and a bold logo on both the back panel and the left breast.

A cheer went up at the revelation of the work shirt. They had been advocating for years to retire their jumpsuits in lieu of shirts and jeans. “While I am not going to force you out of your current uniform, I have a feeling you are ready for the change.”

As Liam looked at the size on the shirt familiar Asari walked in with boxes of the new shirts.

“If you line up, we will get you each six shirts and pants. You many begin wearing them all as soon as possible.

“Pants?” Scorch groused looking from Liam to his closest compatriots. “Whats a Krogan gonna do in pants?” 

Polol squinted tapping his bottom lip trying to come up with an answer to his Krogan companions question. 

“I think you would look really good in a pair of pants, if they were designed to fit you. Amelie quipped. “Especially if that tail of yours poked through rather than was covered.”

Scorch stared at her for a long moment. “Uncover my tail? What do you want me to do attract every female between here and Tuchanka?! I’m not ready to cause a breeding frenzy.”

“You have those?” Gus leaned in from behind Amelie’s shoulder. “Hot damn, what would I give for one of those?” He asked rhetorically. 

Scorch grunted and shook his head. “In Krogan terms… that’s a death wish.”

Amelie gave a shove against Gus, pushing him off of her person. “Don’t listen to him Scorch. You remember that day you were measured by an Asari?” 

He growled thoughtfully. “They wrapped a tape measure around my tail…” He looked back over his shoulder or at least pretended to.

“That was because you were being fitted for your new jumpsuit. I am told you were the master pattern for all Krogan type jumpsuits.”

“Really? Humph. I suppose I am proud to have done my part for all Krogan kind.”

“That’s the spirit.” Ame chuckled. She motioned them toward the line so they might all receive their new work outfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I giggled so much about this. I am not sure if Scorch is pulling their tail or serious!


	11. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we do things that frighten us or are considered taboo to render aid to those we love... and we are forever changed by them.

Dido sat across from Tasoula, her Charis resting with both elbows on the desk, hands clasped with a cheek pressed against them. Silver blue eyes were distant, her thoughts far away.

“Share with me?” Dido asked, offering to be a sounding board for Tasoula’s troubled thoughts. 

It was like watching a person who had forgotten to swim finally reach air once more. Tasoula breathed deeply and drew herself back to the now. Dido was quiet, observing; allowing Lady Tasoula time to regather herself.

Waving a hand she made as if to dismiss it all. Dido reached out and caught her hand, holding it in both of hers. Their eyes met, and Dido’s swirled black. To her surprise and relief, Tasoula did not fight her.

\----  
Ame was bundled in heavy clothing, her nose and cheeks a bright pink, the breath from her mouth creating a dense fog in the air.  
\----

She felt Tasoula have one moment of rejection before Ame appeared in her winter wear. Her smiling face and warm presence drawing them both in. If not that, her delightful laugh.

They found themselves sharing the same space in the memory. Ame’s bright green eyes turned upon them. Her infections good nature a warmth that no cloth could replicate. Dido felt her heart tighten, filled by the depth of their love for this woman.

\----  
Come on!” Ame laughed and stepped backwards holding her hands out to them.  
\----

Dido swallowed hard, not because of the frigid cold, of which she was magically dressed for. Looking down she was ensconced in a thick warm jumpsuit, her hands too in leather gloves, and stylish boots that rose to the knee. No it was that all of Amelie’s charm was directed at her, and it was almost a sirens song. A desire to run pell mell into that offered warmth… a warmth that even now she knew did not exist in the world today.

They stepped forward, reaching for that gloved hand, crunching through thick snow to capture it.

“It won’t hurt you.” Ame said her smile growing as she bent to scoop snow and toss it lightly with one hand at them.   
“I am not afraid of snow.” Tasoula said and Dido found herself brought along once more through Tasoula’s eyes as she jogged forward only to have Ame recede just out of reach.

“What are you afraid of Soula?”  
\----

Dido pressed her lips tight a hand coming to push against them as overwhelming emotion touched them. The desire to sob filled her so deeply she forced herself to take a long breath in through the nose, across from her, Tasoula did the same as their minds made them breathe as one.

Ame’s face softened, gone was her playfulness and Dido knew what she saw now wasn't a memory, at least not one made from the remembrances of life… but the longings created by Amelie’s death.

Ame stepped up to them, her hands familiar, her body warm. She pulled them to her shoulder, her hand slipping to their back as she brought their cheek to her shoulder. “It’s okay.” She murmured… “I’v got you.” 

A sound came from them, terrible and mournful. Dido wasn't sure it was hers or Tasoulas. Ame was always so compassionate… so willing to offer solace from life’s storms… she was also a firm believer in tears. They were the body’s way to expunge negative emotion, to purge anger and hate, and to rid your soul of all that ails you spiritually. Not once had she ever heard Amelie hush someone's tears… instead she stood as a bastion and bid you release them.

Dido moved forward until she wrapped herself around Tasoula pulling gently as Ame had in the memory that they shared. Wrapping arms around her injured friend she whispered mind to mind. ‘It’s okay. I’v got you now.

Tasoula’s hands were like vices, they dug into her shoulders as they came up around them. She held on so tightly Dido knew there would be distinct fingerprint bruises later… but for Tasoula… she would have endured so much more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished before midnight on the 11th! It counts! XD
> 
> I hope these glimpses have been at least understandable to people who arent me. XD


	12. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A creature of immense power raising to claim what it wants... who will stop it?

The Dark Goddess… it was Thessia’s place to be for late night dancing and delights. As the place to be, it was often filled to capacity, and left little room for those who wished to sit and people watch rather than become one with the beast that lurked within its walls. The VIP lounge provided a place of refuge for those who could afford the extra credits… and for Amelie, a necessity to eke out a place where she was not overwhelmed by the energy that filled the building.

Last time she had not been prepared to venture into the pulsing hungry crowd, nor did she fully understand the movement of it, or the needs of the beast. It had been the collective presence of her strongest friends and bondmate to even get her through the door and up to the lounge. Tonight, they moved with the creature within, a piece of the raging tide rather than a buffeted piece of flotsam on rapids.

The Dark Goddess was a place where Thessia’s people came to figuratively let their hair down, or rather, their shields. Allowing themselves to “press” to feel their collective pulse in a relatively safe environment. When someone entered that fought against that community, they knew… and would fall into an unconscious frenzy to seduce them into their mindset. Not as a predator, but as an open invitation to refresh and recharge. . . 

For an Asari like Constantia it was the crème de la crème… and she embraced it wholeheartedly even before they entered the establishment. The Dark Goddess was like stepping into a room of hands and mouths, and touching them all until you pulsed… no burned with the same energy. It was hedonistic perfection.

They made the safety of the VIP lounge and arranged themselves into one of the tall booths. To her surprise Dido and Amaltheia took up residence in the bar, and like last time a mug of Galaxy Bomb was brought to the table, as well as Thessian Red for the distinguished palate of their healer.

But Charis Amelie, and Tasoula did not climb into the booth.

“We are going to dance.” Tasoula said. 

“Wait, wait, I need a drink first.” Tia protested holding a hand out for a mug from their server.

“Drink up.” Tasoula said nodding to the mugs that were brought to the booth, we don’t need an escort.” A shared look of concern touched every woman there as Tasoula pulled her partner down the ram towards the pulsing crowd.  
Rhea pushed Tia into the booth beside Dido. “Come find us when you are properly hydrated.” Then chased after their Ladies.

Amaltheia looked at the mug of beer in Tia’s hands with a disapproving expression but held her tongue.

“I will go as well.” Ismene reassured them.

Shedo Me pushed her jacket into the booth with the older Asair and grabbed Gia’s hand. “Us too.” Gia barely had time to throw her jacket at her mother before being hauled off after their Charis’.

Amaltheia’s disapproving stare shifted then faded as Dido poured her a large glass of the deep red wine. They held up their mutual glasses and shared a smile in private toast. Tia could hardly handle stand the opportunity, and leaned in hoisting her own mug up and clinking in on their private toast.  
“Eviva!” She cried before tossing her drink back quickly and disappearing into the crowd to escape the angry expression of their disapproving healer once more.

Tia laughed as she stepped off the ramp and was swallowed by the flood of people. It was wonderful to be surrounded by so many as hungry and needy as she was. If you came to the Dark Goddess you had to expect to be touched. The press of the masses rubbed, and caressed. Backs and hips, hands supporting bodies as they moved with the rhythm of the fast paced music conducted by the deep throbbing bass. Strangers were faceless as they sought and shared what everyone needed. 

Touch defined Asari, so too did the need to come together as one mind… it wasn't a meld, but it held its own power over them, and the desire to fill these needs was as strong as the rest of the galaxy’s need to breathe. 

Escorting their Charis through the crowd wasn't for their safety, Asari were not a violent people by nature, they wanted consensus and shared a mutually beneficial mindset. To bring violence to the Dark Goddess would have broken a taboo as strong as the sexual exploitation of a minor. It would have appalled and outraged the entire community… and the last thing you wanted was the beast to notice you as something to be obliterated.

Tia found her people at a grinding epic center, Rhea and Ismene stood as poles to the center mass that was Tasoula and Amelie. Their youngest rode the tides like a satellite around them. Gia and Shedo Me cycling around the four older women, pushing and pulsing in and out of the crowds that were drawn into their orbit. 

Tia slipped into this expected phenomenon with the same ease as any other person in their vicinity, but unlike them, she fit here… 

Rhea turned to her, eyes bright, burning… possessive. Tia swallowed as she was noticed by her lover. There was something exhilarating about seeing this side of her usually reserved companion. The beast could do that… expose the underlying personalities of people as it stripped away their armor.

Rhea moved with the surety of a woman who knew both what she wanted, and where it was she could get it. Her sensual form barely contained in that little number she wore tonight. It galded Tia’s senses as they came together, their bodies pressed as they moved. Thighs touching, hands caressing. Rhea’s lips found hers before breaking away again leaving her breathless. 

They spent an hour dancing, before Tasoula led them all back to the upper level away from the hungry beast that filled the club. Tia was burning as she was directed to one of the seats in the booth by her partner… and felt like a woman dying of thirst.

Rhea must have read this in her as she filled Tia’s mug.

So enamored with Rhea’s exposed personality was she that she didn’t notice the way the group centered on them…

“So do we toast to Pirates and Knights today?” Ismene asked her eyes still watching the dynamics of their Chief Engineer and Stoic Defender.

Tia swallowed hard raising her mug up. “Pirates.” She said, her eyes never leaving the conflagration that was Rhea.

“If you are a Pirate what does that make me?” Rhea asked, a brow ridge raising in question, or was it challenge? She leaned into Tia’s space giving her only enough room to suck down the drink before it was pushed out of her way, sliding down the dark pants of her partner and into her lap, straddling Constantia’s hips.

“Hot damn.” Tia breathed.

Dido reached out and pushed Tia’s numb hand to the table where her mug was released for more important things…

Amalthia raised her own naked brow ridge as Rhea took a very dominant position atop Tia. The group was quiet as Tia was pinned under Rhea.

Tasoula quietly drank her beer, watching the show that her companions had become. Not just her, but the entire party was straining. Reading Rhea...She gave warning signs but not the right ones.

“I know what I want.” Rhea murmured barely above the bass of the music. But for her companions she might as well have shouted it as every one of them were very focused on the interchange.

“Nothing you do will stop me.” Rhea said until her hips settled in the cradle of Tia’s.  
Her partners strong calloused hands came to support her, she felt them burn through the fabric of her skirt… if you could call it a skirt.

Tia groaned as her fingers found hot skin beneath the hem of Rhea;s straining outfit. 

“What am I?” Rhea asked again leaning so close now that her body pressed seamlessly with Tia’s. 

“I… I don’t know.” Tia breathed swallowing hard as Rhea;s words pulsed against sensitive lips..

Their dark defender caught the Chief’s lips in a deep hungry kiss that looked as if she might burn away the engineer in its heat.

The room shifted unconsciously, the gravity slipping until Rhea and Tia were its center…  
“Sweet Goddess.” Ismene whispered drawn by the shift. She groaned wetting her lips and taking a deep breath she felt as if she shared with their vibrating Engineer.

“I think I know what she is asking.” Amelie whispered afraid to break the spell that filled their space.

“Explain.” Ismene demanded tearing her eyes from their center.

Tasoula nodded to Tia which redirected Ismene’s senses to the burning couple.  
“Tia is called a Pirate…” She shifted nodding to Dido. “Our Assassin.” To Theia she said. “Our healer…” A smile touching her lips as Amaltheia raised her glass in salute. “I am called a Knight…” Their eyes shifted again to Rhea who was staring into Tia’s eyes, the colors of which swirled with their desire.

“What is Rhea?”: Gia asked as their dark companion nuzzled Tia’s mouth as if searching for the best way to proceed… or perhaps waiting for their words to define her.

“A creature who can not be stopped, and takes what she wants?” Amelie asked smiling. “That would fit into our scheme?”

“A queen?” Sche’me asked, unable to break her eyes from the burning couple.

“A dragon…” Dido offered.

“Isn’t that what you call Matriarch Frona?” Gia asked giving Tasoula a look.

Tia groaned as Rhea claimed her mouth for her own again. Her body shifting as she wrapped arms around Tia’s broad shoulders holding her into the hungry kiss, a hand cupping their Engineer’s face, directing her..

Ismene echoed Tia’s noise softly at the possessive display. “Can I be a part of the hoard…” Her words breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this one i found really difficult. First how would i put Dragon into the Mass Effect world, and second how to keep it with as few pov changes as possible... I hope its enjoyable.
> 
> I know im behind again XD i will try to catch up.


	13. Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family moment on a really hard day...  
Sometimes family isnt who is yours by blood, and sometimes blood isnt who is your family...

Tasoula sat on the floor at the end of the bed, her hand resting on the hand carved chest. A hope chest that had belonged to her beloved… within was an accumulation of their shared hopes and dreams… Things Tasoula now found herself facing alone. 

From behind her a hand came up and rested over hers. Warm and strong… looking back she found Theia and Dido behind her. In Dido’s arms Elektra slept, swaddled in a blanket hand crafted by Ame’s mother who had hopes of her own…

“You did not believe we had forgotten?” Theia asked as she lowered herself down behind Tasoula, close enough that if she so wished, Tasoula could rest back against her.

“Never…” Tasoula answered and did just as Amaltheia hoped.

Dido circled around to sit on the ground beside Tasoula. Crossing long legs and resting Elektra in the circle of them.

A full year had passed since her partners death… a year that had been difficult even more so than she remembered…

“Every day I imagine her face… hear her voice…” They had not lived long together in retrospect, but Tasoula found her world had been filled and reshaped by Amelie.

“It will happen for a long time.” Dido admitted. “She was…”

“One of a kind.” Amaltheia whispered.

Tasoula let her eyes shift to the little auburn haired child in Dido’s lap. At three Elektra already looked quite a bit like her mother. Those same ancient eyes that seemed to miss nothing… the beautiful color of her curls. Her pale skin, and brilliant smiles… it was like glimpsing Ame again in their daughter.

“Do you want to hold her?” Dido asked seeing the longing gaze in her Charis’ eyes.

For a moment Tasoula contemplated this but finally shook her head. “There is much we need to go through. So much…” Her voice slipped away as she looked to the ancient hand carved white ash hope chest.   
“I never imagined…” She said in a whisper. “I would be alone so soon… with…” She took in a deep breath trying to steel herself. She wanted to do this… to be reminded… to stop living numb. Working her jaw she swallowed hard and forced the words to come. “...with so many unfulfilled desires.” Not just her own not even just their hopes filled that chest… but the dreams of Ame’s family had been lovingly preserved in there as well. Wetting her lips Tasoula pulled herself forward, her hand returning to the beautiful chest. “It’s time I start living for them… all of them.”

A soft knock on the door brought a moment of relief from the difficult truths that filled the room.

“Excuse me Charis…” Looking back Tasoula saw them… all of them.

“Hope we aren’t too late.” This from Gia… she carried with her a stuffed toy that belonged to Elektra, and behind her those who had suffered their own loss when Amelie died.

“Some of us just got in…” The group looked to the grizzled face of Tasoula’s father-in-law, Liam Adama. Or at least the man who stood as Ame’s father. He took a seat beside Dido and looked at his sleeping grandchild with a fatherly smile.

“Better late than never.” Constantia said, and brought in a wooden rocking chair that she and Rhea sat in the far corner before taking their place on the floor. 

“So right, so right, you are right!” The chipper voice of Polol. He scuttled in giving a brief hug to Tasoula before slinking into an empty space. Following behind him Scorch tiptoed in, trying hard to take up as little space as possible though Krogan he was. He sat a leather satchel down on the ground beside Tasoula’s leg that drew more attention than he did as he squeezed in after Polol.

“Um… whats that?” Tia crawled over when it moved and poked it with a finger. 

“Tia…” Her partner chastised. But the curious Chief Engineer was already opening the pack with a small gasp.   
“Awwww!” From within the bag she pulled out the tiniest of Varren pups. “How in the hell did you get this little guy past customs?!” 

“We Krogan have our ways.” He said with a very human gesture, giving Tia a wink.

“Oi… its true isn't it? Krogan humps are hollow ...” 

Rhea reached out summoning her biotics to pluck the slumbering Varren pup from her partners hands with a steady biotic grasp. 

“What! No! My baby!” Tia complained and crawled back to where her partner sat.   
Rhea gave the pup back to her partner as soon as Tia was settled into her lap… 

Tasoula laughed softly shaking her head. “Thank you Scorch.” 

Shedio Me brought in the softest looking baby blanket Tasoula could remember seeing, and set it in Tasoula’s lap before quietly finding a place to squeeze in.

Percia and Olethros stood in the door a moment before performing lidifemea to CharisTasoula. Behind them came Percia’s partner Jagg Mho. Another Krogan who probably had as many hollow parts as he did real ones... he walked with a heavy booted step, but too found his place in the room beside his mate. And with him the last of Ame’s guards, Aglaia and Aeris who each brought their own gifts. The last to show her presence was Aella who peeked through the door but did not enter the inner circle. Her eyes scanned the room for Elektra who slept still despite the commotion. When everything seemed well she stood as a silent guard to the room.

Tasoula found herself moved by the full press of bodies that filled the once sorrowful bedroom she had abandoned on Amelie’s death. Now… they helped her build new memories in this place, memories that tempered the pain she still found here.

The tears came, but Tasoula did not crumble, suddenly they held no weight under the unmeasured strength she was given. In that moment she realized… though she had been injured by Ame’s death, she had never truly be alone.

“I…. I don't know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything… this is what family does.” Liam said it best… and so Tasoula sighed allowing herself to slip once more into the circle of Amaltheia’s arms, glowing with their overwhelming display of solidarity and affection. 

“Shall we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lidifemea - Attena - a gesture of respectful submission -  
Special note: while this gesture is not necessary to give to someone in a lesser house, it is their way of showing Tasoula how much she means to them. They are not the only ones who perform this gesture to Lady Tasoula.


	14. Overgrown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Amelie, and her human guard Usha.

““The rich continue to get richer, and the poor get poorer! As an average citizen we get the scraps of those who continue to grow fat and rich off our backs!”

“YEAH!””

Amelie looked up at the second computer screen as the speaker hit a high note in his protest. Eldfell-Ashland Energy or EAE was experiencing a labor walk on several of their helium-3 plants due to unsafe conditions and one too many accidents… the last straw that broke the dam holding back the raging tide...

““If it weren’t for us there wouldn’t even be a corporate!””

“Why do you insist on listening to that twaddle?” 

Amelie’s attention shifted to Usha as she peeked in from the door to protest the protest. 

“I watch Usha, because what they say is largely true…” Ame pressed a hand to her forehead and rubbed as pain started behind her eyes.

“Even so... it isn't your truth.” 

Crossing her arms she sat back in her chair to regarded the stern look on her human guardian. “Why does their protest bother you so much?”

Usha looked from the screen to Amelie then back again her expression hardening. “They give the honest worker a bad name.” Her reply gruff.

Rolling her omni-tool over Amelie ended the broadcast. It was on record anyway… There was no need to bring displeasure to someone who felt slighted by the protests of other workers.

“Not every corporate mogul has taken care of their people.”

“No, they do not… but I resent the implication that one overgrown cat does provides the template for every cat…”

“Life isn't fair…” Ame said, her voice suddenly grave. But it is a cautionary tale.” Amelie looked back to her screen thoughtfully. “It also opens new doors for us as stock prices fall due to these protests and lack of product…”

The stern expression melted off of Usha’s face, replaced by a flash of pain that settled into something akin to worry. “Do you need anything my Lady?”

“I’m sorry…” Ame said touching her head once more with what looked like agony. She did not see Usha signal for help on her omni-tool. Or even sense the world slip as she fought the growing pain in her body. “Humayra, I need Humayra.” She said, her voice shaky.

“You need rest.” Usha said stepping into the room to put a hand on Amelie’s shoulder.

“There will be time for that soon…” Amelie said without thinking. 

“You promised…” Usha said not ready to relent.

“I did.” Ame sighed and looked up when a knock on the door came. Tasoula stood there looking ever regal, her shimmering light soothing some of the pain as it spilled into the room. Amelie took a shaky breath and held her hand out to her partner.

“You told on me…” Amelie said with a winsome smile.

Tasoula stepped into the room and around Usha.

“I did.” She murmured, her expression softening. 

“I am blessed to have so many care.” Amelie said as Tasoula adjusted her and picked her up out of her seat.

“I still need to speak with Humayra. I feel now is an opportune time to begin expansion on our Helium-3 operations…”

“We will call her once you are settled in bed.” Tasoula said softly drawing Amelie up against her chest and turning with her towards the door.

“I can walk…” Ame murmured, but she was asleep before they made it through the office door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The year is 2170


	15. Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the game is when all the trash comes out.

"Come on!"

Ame's excitement was palpable, it pushed into the room steps ahead of her actual person. Glittering eyed and brilliant smiles. 

Schedio Me looked at her from the reflection of the mirror raising a brow ridge. "Some of us are not ready to be pummeled by our Tasoula."

For a brief moment that childlike brilliance faltered, the idea of being pummeled even by someone as attractive as Tasoula didn't seem acceptable to her human friend.

"Lady Tasoula." A gruff voice reprimanded as Dido squeezed into the doorway with Amelie. Dark eyes met Schedio Me's in the mirror.  
"And you can bet she is going to try and kick our asses, hard."

Schedio Me found herself stiffening as the Head of Lady Tasoula's guard appeared letting her know this was not just any training exercise. 

"Remember to put your pads on… she has someone to show off for today." 

Both of the Asari in the room shifted their glances to the petite redhead that shared space with Dido in the door. 

"I would play if I were able." Amelie's tone actually apologetic. 

"Hah! Would I love to see her face if you came out in our colors." Schedio Me said as she slung the protective chest piece on and began securing the straps. 

Dido grunted stepping forward to check the young engineers handiwork. "That would be worth the beating."  
"As much as it would be to see yours if I chose your opponents sash?"  
Amaltheia asked as she dropped open a brilliant length of Asari silk over Amelie's shoulder as she entered the room. 

Ame smiled as their Doctor pushed in past her with a gentle touch to her shoulder. 

"I didn't think so. You should both be ashamed for even thinking such treason." 

Dido snorted but Schedio Me looked contrite. She accepted her black silk sash and pulled it around her hips.

“Help Ame." Amaltheia said softly nodding to Amelie who stood petting the silken sash over her shoulder.

"I insist you leave that honor to me." 

A thrill ran through the entire room as their Lady stepped from the hallway where it seemed to be the meeting place. They watched as a rush of warmth filled Amelie's face, and that brilliant light returned to her eyes. A flutter of joy and delight could be felt by them all.  
By now all of them had given up trying to sneak up on Ame. The task was truly impossible. Being what they were, her senses read them long before they were within touching distance. Only Tasoula seemed to evoke something besides warm acceptance. She projected like the very young, at first it had been something that caused them concern, as her actions seemed to evoke like response from them all, now it was a relief, their safe harbor from a world of shields, and secrets… you never had to guess what Amelie felt… that is if you weren't shielding too hard yourself.

As much as one might say there were accustomed to Amelie's unique presence in the world, they found themselves spellbound by her reaction to Tasoula. The older ones in awe of the transformation of their Peeress, and the younger by the narrative nature of each encounter.

For Ame it was more about the feeling of being so near Tasoula it made her heart flutter. It was a moment when Tasoula's light became something felt rather than seen. That shifting golden brilliance pressed against her welcoming her. She actually held her breath as sure hands tied the sash about her hips. Long tapered digits pulling and tucking, sliding along the silk in such a way it felt like a caress that had heat rising to her face.

The mesmerizing moment was suddenly interrupted by a rough voice on the other end of the house com.

[By the Goddess Tits, I ship with a bunch of old maids; are we playing Skyball or not? I'm the bloody injured one and I'm out here waiting like a virgin on her first romp!] 

By the end of the comment Amaltheia was holding her face, rubbing at her forehead.

Schedio Me snorted grabbing her mouth and averting her gaze.

Tasoula smiled finishing what she was doing without being hurried.

It was Dido who pulsed her com so that Constantia could hear her response.  
“The young have no patience…”

[Young!] A rapid fire of words came out so quickly that the translators couldn’t keep up, but you didn’t have to know what she was saying to know that they were more of the colorful metaphors Constantia was known for.

“Or manners.” Amaltheia replied leaning in so that her voice was carried to the still cursing engineer.

“Wow, that is not at all fair.” Scheido Me said being the youngest of the Asari gathered. Including their Chief Engineer waiting so impatiently outside.

“She is right of course.” Rhea appeared at the now crowded door, her willowy frame filling what space was left as she leaned into Tasoula’s shoulder giving them all a quick glance.

{Of course she is right, but there is no need to rush on her account.} Ismene’s obvious amusement came across the coms. {Oi, enough already. We all know you aren’t happy unless you got something to complain about. Besides what are you in a hurry for? To sit your ass out on the side lines with the old timers?}

“Who’s team is she on again?” Dido asked looking from her lover to their Peeress.

“Yours if she keeps up the “old” crap.” Tasoula replied glibly. 

[Aw hell, give me the Honorable Black any day. It’s high time I get to kick your ass, Ma’am.] 

Silver grey eyes met black getting an eloquent shrug from Captain of her Guard.

“Sche’Me will be exchanging sashes with you.” Tasoula replied, then added. “And we are using the heavy ball.”

“Yes! Thank the Goddess!” Scheido Me pumped her fist and pulled at the black sash she had just finished tying off.

{You know she’s a skyball legend, right?} 

[Legend my ass… we all know when you have enough influence or money you can get your name put anywhere. Probably bought the freaking school...]

Tasoula looked at the women gathered around her and smiled. Everyone of them knew that today there would be little mercy from their Charis. Her expertise in Biotics was going to be fully unleashed for the viewing pleasure of the slender human who had captured her body and soul.

Amaltheia sighed as she pinned a small token to Dido’s sash. “I will get the first-aid kit.”

[Make it a stretcher, because Lady Tasoulas gonna need help off the field when we are done with her.] 

“Can I make a request?”

Tasoula turned finding Gia standing at the end of the hall, the heavy ball hovering above an open hand. 

“When you teach Chief Tia a lesson of respect, that you not kill us because of guilt through association? She shifted putting a hand on the black silk clad hip that she thrust out.

“Oh no, the stretcher will only be for Tia.” Tasoula replied motioning for them all to head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one i wrote a few years ago that has remained in my google drive since 2017.  
I edited and updated to fit because its one of my favorites.  
Its early in Amelie and Tasoula's relationship.
> 
> And gosh I love Constantia so much... this was one of the posts i reflect on to get into Tia's headspace when i need to write her again. 
> 
> Special note, the two colors are Teal for Tasoula and Black for Dido.


	16. Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you say was wild that happened in your life?   
Amelie tries to explain one such moment from hers, to her best friend Scheido Me.

“Have you ever done anything wild?” 

Amelie made a face as they engaged the grav lift on the old sledge that she had been rebuilding and it hummed to life after a cough. The anti gravitational field that lifted it from the ground engaged with a rough rattle before lifting itself off the floor hanging heavy on one side. She smiled and gave a shrug. “I suppose there is a lot in my life I could classify as wild, but you have to remember its all circumstantial. My biggest would probably be going for my G7 rank.”

Schedio Me stood up from where she had been crouched sharing a high five with her human friend at their success. “Why would that be wild?”

“Hmm, because being an only child of a wealthy family puts a lot of responsibility on you to propagate the next generation as soon as possible. The world waited breathless to have me wed and pregnant as soon as possible.”

Shedio Me blinked at her with an expression that made Amelie laugh. “Yeah, that’s what I thought as well.” She knelt by the old mule and adjusted a few of the feeds evening out the sledge’s weight distribution until it was more equal and then shut it down again.

“What I did was more than wild, it was reckless… and terrified my father even though he never said anything against me. More than afraid, he was proud to have a daughter who understood the value of old fashioned hard work; and how to let go of people's expectations of me...” She paused holding up her mechanical arm letting the fingers articulate silently for her. “Sometimes… you have to do something totally unexpected to find out who you are or who you want to be. To break out of all those expectations and forge your own path…”

A blip on Schedio Me’s omni tool brought their conversation to a halt.

“Sche’Me… its time to go darlin.”

“Understood Chief.”

Amelie smiled setting down her rags and tools to hug her friend. To her delight Shedio Me touched foreheads with her, gently slipping fingers into auburn hair as their minds touched.  
When Schedio Me pulled back she watched her go with a wave.


	17. Ornament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tia, Ame, and a sweet ride...  
What happens next?

“By the Goddess, that's the sexiest hood ornament I have ever laid eyes on.”

Ismene looked from Amelie to Constantia giving a stern shake of her head and a deep frown.

Tasoula chuckled as the group paused to admire the beautiful G7 hard at work on one of the local sky taxi’s. “Yes she is.” Tasoula agreed not even bothered by Tia’s outspoken nature. After all, she was simply saying what they all thought.

The human engineer stuffed a socket wrench in her back pocket and dismounted the taxi. “Give it a try now Gus.”

The motor cranked over with a loud roar that didn't seem like a taxi sound at all. 

“Hot damn! That's a racecar in disguise!” Tia chortled and trotted forward, breaking away from the group so she could get a look under the hood. 

Behind them Tasoula motioned for the group to remain where they were. Constantia was fresh out of her hospital bed, and had not yet met the dazzling engineer. This was her introduction… 

They went into shop talk instantly, Tia asking about the beast hidden under the skin of a skycar taxi. It really had its own level of cute, as the two engineers shot shop jargon back and forth and dug into the dynamics of the motor and its overall capabilities. 

When Tia returned to the group, she was glowing with enthusiasm and bounced then rocked on her feet. “Sweet mother of eezo, I’m not sure if I want the car or the hot mechanic more!” She said. “She’s perfect!”

“I agree.” Tasoula said leading the way to Amelie who was watching her again. She didn’t know why yet, but there was something mystical about this woman. Something she desperatly wanted to know...

“Specialist DuPont, do you happen to have plans for dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the urge to write Tia's statement and only that as the whole post because come on... that says everything doesnt it?  
XD
> 
> I had fun writing more though. Haha. Tell me what you think!


	18. Misfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far could you manage to do nothing as someone insulted the one you loved?

“Who’s trash is this?!”

For a time they had been ignoring the belligerent drunk, but even the most forgiving of souls has their limit. “I assure you, “She” is not refuse.” Rhea spoke up with a cool calm voice, rising from her seat and stepping forward of Constantia who had been drinking quietly.

“What ever… just take “it” out of my presence.”

“I’m sorry, I did not know you were a damaged child who needed someone to hold your hand in the presence of real adults.”

“Rhea…” Tia’s voice from behind her was soft.

The music played in the background, but the comfortable chatter that had filled the establishment hushed. All eyes shifting to the two arguing about who should stay and who should go.

“Excuse me? Come again …”Child…””

“You heard me. If your ego is so small that you need to step on others to feel better it is you who needs to be escorted out.” Then in a very human gesture Rhea cracked her knuckles. The gesture, and sound made the irritated Coach blink looking down to the Maiden’s hands with a questioning gaze.

Making that same annoyed expression she had before Coach Morrigan raised a finger and poked it at Rhea’s breast bone. “Look infant… settle your tab and be gone.” There was an unspoken threat to the woman’s words but Rhea stood straight and tall in Constantia’s defense.

When the words didn’t seem enough to cow the young huntress the Matron summoned her biotics in a flashy display. They pulsed brightly as they flared around her, her face tightening as she stepped menacingly towards the unmoved younger woman.

Behind Rhea there was movement, but she didn’t dare to take her eyes off the woman who was now sharing her space.

“Thanks Sham.” Tia murmured to the uneasy bartender, then to Rhea; “Come on sweetheart… let them be.” After a pause she repeated the invitation. “Come on.”

Hearing the soft tone of her partner she took a step back, dropping her hands with a wary look to the bully who had interrupted their nice evening.  
“That’s it.” Tia coaxed

Rhea gave a last look to the overinflated Matron before backing several steps to Constantia’s side. Her expression said she was not happy about it, but she agreed with Tia. With a gentle nod she reached for her coat and turned to go.

“Honey… if you ever want to amount to anything… you might want to rethink who you bed for money.” 

Constantia paused at the door so suddenly that Rhea actually bumped into her. When she did, she found that Tia was trembling with the strength it took for her to control herself. 

Rhea slipped arms around her partner letting her hands wander Tia’s body. Her thoughts brushed Tia’s, caressed them as her hands did Constantia’s body. ‘I choose you… my broken beautiful misfit… only you my electi.”

The fight left Tia’s body as she melted back against Rhea, for a moment they were alone in the world.

They walked out of the establishment hand in hand, thoughts entangled as their fingers.  
“I will pay you double tonight.” Tia said with a sudden laugh that startled Rhea.

“Pay me? What for?”

“Saving me from committing murder…” Tia replied as she opened the hatch to their skycar.

“Hmm, perhaps then I should pay you?” Rhea slipped into the car before her date.

“Now I am curious, for what?”

“Saving an assholes life…” 

“Really?” Tia scoot in beside Rhea studying her face before the lights in the car went off.

“I was waiting for her to poke me one more time… just so I could claim self defense.”

“Damn… thats... devious... and hot.”

"Show me, how hot." Rhea murmured ever so softly.


	19. Sling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we do things to keep ourselves from feeling certain emotions... but they dont just go away... Ask Tia... she knows.

“No I don’t care about that… You aren’t listening to me. I don’t care how you get it here… put your ass in a sling point it at the nearest mass relay and shoot it across the galaxy. If that order comes one more fucking day late or Goddess help me, damaged; I am going to hunt you down myself and crush you in a singularity of my own making!”

Rhea watched her partner closely not even flinching when Constantia crushed the monitor with her fist. She did however feel some concern for her when she pulled her hand out and it was bloody.

It had been a difficult year for them… full of astonishing up’s and soul crushing downs…

Standing up she slowly made her way to where Tia was staring at the schematics on the drawing board… dripping violet blood on the floor as if she didn’t notice. Rather than stopping the bleeding she spooned herself against Constantia’s back and wrapped arms around her. Holding her as she pressed her cheek to Tia’s head.

For a long time she said nothing… for a long time Tia stood against her… angry as the sun, but she did not fight the physical comfort. Her mind however a wall that held her at bay. “Your thoughts are not needed to know the pain you struggle against.”

For a moment she felt Tia tighten, the muscles in her back make ready… but little by little they let go until her tumultuous thoughts were as open as her exhausted body. Rhea pulled gently the limp form of her lover into her embrace, and slipped easily into her thoughts without a hint of distress or fear of the repercussions that lurked in Tia’s dark mind.

‘She awaits you…’ Rhea’s thoughts whispered as she eased the two of them to the floor. She shifted until Constantia’s smaller form was cradled in her arms and supported by the curve of her crossed legs.

‘I cant…’ Tia’s thoughts were hard edged, but Rhea embraced her anyway. Absorbing her companions stubbornness until she were covered in the soft of Rhea’s thoughts, and the pleasant warmth of her body’s soft curves.

‘I know… but you must speak to her before she is gone… you can not live with that if she slips away without your goodbyes…’

Tia’s form convulsed in Rhea’s arms as her body let go of some of its pain.

‘If i say goodbye she will go…’

‘My beloved… she will go with or without your goodbye… can you live without it?’

Again Rhea found herself having to hold her partner as her physical form trembled, and wracked from the emotions she had fought so hard to keep away.

‘Will you allow her to come to you?’

Tia took a deep breath and paused before asking ‘How?’

‘Lady Tasoula is there… and I am here…’

She felt her partner tighten, and in the real world Tia turned, pushing her face against Rhea’s neck as her body continued to shake, tears fell and stained her partners jumpsuit.

Rhea dropped a hand and began rubbing circles on Constantia’s back as she felt her partner agree, nodding against her shoulder.

‘~’Tia.’~’

Warmth spread through them as Amelie’s mind touched theirs, the feeling of Tasoula was near, but she was only a conduit linking them together. The fingers that dug into Rhea’s body lost most of their strength as Amelie’s mind filled theirs, bringing with it a pervasive peace… and love.

A few moments passed between them as their partners held them. Quiet moments of grace and gratitude. Expressing their love, and sorrow at time cut short...

‘~’Thank you Tia…’~’

Before she left the meld Amelie shared with them an image of Tia as she saw her. Sensitive and brilliant in a myriad of colors, the hot flames of a forge and the stout form of an anvil. An anvil was a tool that was beaten and hammered, it was an instrument of change and a bastion of unbending stability in an ever changing theater.

Tia lay quietly in Rhea’s arms, reflecting on their love. A parting gift and warning from Amelie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special note, I went out of town for the weekend for important reasons and could not write. But not to worry, i am going to catch up again. Expect a few extra posts in the next few days.
> 
> PS, does any one else cry when you write sad moments? XD


	20. Tread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its all fun and games until someone gets an eye poked out... XD

The spectators sat on the uppermost deck of the hangar, lounging in anything and everything, from folding chairs, to grav rollers. Each one safely behind a shielded portion of the walkway incase the shenanigans of their stars got more than a little out of hand… and knowing them… it would.

Ame sat on a self standing hanging chair with a pillow behind her back, and a cold one in her hand. Around them a plethora of snacks of all kinds were provided for the festivities wouldn’t be very festive without food. 

Below them, the hangar had been made into a rather impressive three dimensional multi tiered platformed arena. Their digital monitors used for information of both the worker and the boss were now streaming through the eyes of several hover cams positioned throughout the room, as well as programed to follow one of each contestant. It was the perfect setting for the fun that was to be watched on this day and this day alone. 

“LADY’S AND GENTELMEN!” Liam called for their attention, as one of the cameras switched on and focused on his face. Though in his company jumpsuit, he was also wearing a long tailed black coat like that of a master of ceremonies might wear at some fancy gala. With his silver and steel colored hair combed nicely, and his beard neatly trimmed he almost looked the part.  
“WEEEELCOME! To the Seventh Annual Scorching Polol Games!” 

The gathered spectators cheered and made a ruckus for their champions of chaos and mayhem who listened down below decks.

Coughing Liam cleared his throat and then rasped a call for his beer. 

Another smaller cheer as those gathered raised a drink with him and laughed. He took a long gulp and wiped his whiskered lips before continuing.

“IN THIS CORNER ALL THE WAY FROM SUR’KESH WE HAVE POLOL RAARANAAAA!”

As the gathered workers cheered or booed Polol’s camera circled dramatically before focusing on his face. He pulled up his newest invention that looked like a pistol connected to the charge pack on his back and nodded at the camera with a sly grin.

“AND IN THIS CORNER FROM THE DEVASTATED AND TWISTED LAND OF TUCHANKA WE HAVE SCOOOORCH!” 

The camera around their resident Krogan switched on to look at him from some distance, then he ran up to the camera and with a mighty grunt head but the camera. It flew several feet back before it's specialized spacial awareness protocols kicked in and righted the unit. But it couldn't do anything about the cracked lens.

Scorch laughed and gave a thumbs up revealing none of his new tricks.  
Supporters cheered

“This years special challenge is a new secret slime trigger. If you step on it, it will cause a movement hazard so be careful where you tread! Alright! Contestants please remember this is not a battle to the death, but a spectacle of wit and ingenuity. The match ends when one obviously bests the other, best two out of three is the winner. Spectators, for your safety, please remain behind the shielded railing at all times until the games have ended. If you need to go, the exit to your left is sheltered all the way out.   
NOW THEN! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!”

With great expectations, the crowd cheered once more. 

What had started as a practical joke to celebrate the day that the two competing engineers had met had quickly become an all out war between them. An unchecked one up game that wreaked havoc on gear, tools, and sometimes other workers… To prevent that from escalating into something that would cost a life, Amelie had pitched the idea of a grudge day where the two could play unimpeded until they were too exhausted to one up the other… that was about the length of three matches. By that time they had shocked, sizzled, smushed, floated, and gravitationally challenged one another into an exhausted lump on the deck. Since then it was something that had slowly grew bigger each year. Even becoming an event not only for the entire crew of Mass Field and Design to enjoy… but also the locals who knew them.

It also boosted the MF&D into a sort of R&D sandbox as both Polol and Scorch designed new and improved tech each year to help them one up the other… the only rule was that it was non lethal in every way. It could not have a prolonged health effect that brought lasting harm to the other.

So while their tech didn’t fuel a new generation of soldiers. It had come out with a surprisingly astonishing array of new ways to improve personal safety, and crowd control. Both of their sponsors were happy to get first dibs on.

Liam’s camera faded out, and he settled down into his chair with the others to watch and who would win this years bragging rights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will let you imagine what chaos ensues. It makes me smile just thinking about it.


	21. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we are our worst judges, and we need the eyes of others to soften our own punishments...

Amelie sat in the hallway as she had been instructed, staring at paint stained hands picking at the now dried pigment on them. Across from her Percia stood, her form neither worried nor agitated. The Matron was watching her human friend with some empathy. The young woman had experienced first hand the sudden shift of an Asari into her Oestrus cycle. Being as young as she was, and the nature of the shift, it had been a bit shocking for everyone involved… and more than a little embarrassing for poor Scheido Me. At least it would be when her faculties were returned to her. Something that would prove difficult for both her and their human friend when the Heat left her.

Though the walls behind the door of the hallway were fortified, and soundproofed, it did not stop the percussion of sound vibrating through the walls… when a thump hit the wall it made both her and Amelie jump a little. Now worry appeared on her face, but she was able to smooth it away when Ame looked up to her for assurance.

“All will be well.” A statement that was hard to feel for all the dread and worry that now filled the hall. Without reading Amelie’s mind she felt the gambit of emotions run through her, and knew the words that went with them even if they were never spoken.

Reaching for a chair she pulled it across the hall to sit in front of Amelie. Charis or not… they were friends… and friends did let each other suffer alone. Sitting down she reached cautiously for Amelie’s anxious hands. Placing first one over the top, then another underneath them until she held them in her own. It took only a moment more for Ame to bring her eyes up. Something Percia allowed her to do in her own time, waiting with a reassuring smile.

“What happened is not your fault my Charis. Nor would I say it was Scheido Me’s. She is young, very young… and if it had not frightened you so much you may have felt some form of flattery or pleasure because of it. 

Ame flushed dropping her eyes as she remembered something… 

The feel of Scheido Me… the weight of her, Percia felt it, hot and soft against her body. The hungry press of lips was not unpleasant, flooded with both adrenaline and excitement… For a brief moment there was panic, then delight… it lasted no longer than a millisecond or two… but long enough for her to not only feel it, but desire it… the wet push of Scheido’ Me’s tongue, hot and soft. A conflagration sparked, blinding light filling her senses as their minds met in that tangle of need and heat and Scheido’Me’s body burned like a golden sun… 

Amelie stood up so swiftly Percia found herself reaching for the chair that was suddenly vacant for support. Her mind still reeling with that beautiful light… and the crushing betrayal she felt at having wanted it.

Amelie was breathing quickly, her arms wrapped around herself as she paced the hall trying to reel in her emotions and the private moment she hadn't expected to share with any one…

Percia took in a slow deep breath focusing on the chair, it was stable, and unmoving… it was not going to vanish, it would not slip away. In through the nose out through the mouth…

Beside her Amelie continued to pace in a maelstrom of emotion.

When she found her ground once more Percia gave attention to her Charis. Tears pushed at her eyes, filling them but her expression was angry, and judgmental. Her walk stiff though hurried, she was afraid… Amelie was terrified.

“I stand by what I said.” She said so quietly that Ame had to stop and focus. 

“What happened was not your fault…” She continued as Amelie went into deep calming breaths, in through the nose and out through the mouth.

“Nor is your reaction to her… that light… the golden light.”

Amelie’s expression changed to something of longing, of deep need… it made her tremble.

“Its Soula… isn’t it?” She whispered.

Ame sucked in a shaky breath, wet her lips and covered her mouth as if to quiet herself when a noise came tumbling out unbidden.

Percia blushed some at having used Tasoula’s pet name. She suddenly found the urge to drop her eyes something hard to deny. “She will not see what happened as you do.” She continued in that rough whisper. How could she? For only one thousandth of a second did Amelie feel seduced by Sheido Me… One thousandth or even two were less than a heartbeat or a breath... Percia was sure it was only because of Amelie’s gifts as an Alítheia Mántis had she the ability to cast off those needs at all rather than be towed under by them.

Any lesser of a human would have been Sire to an Asari child at this moment… even Asari have done as much. How could she ever fault herself for one or two thousandths of a second? “I promise… I swear to you.” Percia was shaking her head now trying so very hard to convince her friend. “Lady Tasoula sees you as a treasure… honestly, we all do. And your reaction it will only make you even more valuable to her. It’s because of you we were able to get Scheido Me help.” Her expression softened and a smile touched her lips. “You are a hero today, not the villain... never the villain.”


	22. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions to Tasoula's oldest child Mnemosyne and her struggle to reconcile Tasoula's love for a mere human.

“Okay…. Its official.”

Quietly attention in the room shifted from her work to the woman who insisted on being at the center of her attention. It wasn't uncommon that Calypso was such… she liked it that way. Far more than someone of her status should… and though it often annoyed Mnemosyne she always found reason not to bring it up with her mother.

Lately Calypso could have driven a freighter through the house and gotten away with it. The chasm between herself and her mother was growing ever wider…

With a sigh, she turned the data pad over and gave more attention to her companion. “What pray tell are we speaking of now?”

“I am beyond curious of the reason that you are so glum, Obviously!” Calypso moved from the bed to the desk and pushed the data pad away to slip onto the desk where she rolled over on her back and reached up touching Mnemosyne’s cheek before massaging her temples. “Tell me what is bothering you?” Her tone genuine.

Briefly Mnemosyne thought about pulling away. She did not often like Calypso touching her in such a familiar way, but today it felt nice… and she felt starved for physical contact of any kind. With a deeper sigh she allowed her eyes to close, and her head to dip into her companions touch.

“Mother has found someone…”

“Really?!” 

“Mnnn.” She affirmed without opening her eyes.

Calypso worked diligently on her temples, and briefly on the tension points on her neck, but when her fingers began to caress her aurals and trace the line of her crest she pulled back. Slowly opening her eyes she looked down at the woman on her desk. She was a beautiful creature, exquisite to be honest, but she was all form and no substance. There was a frightening darkness that lurked in her blue eyes, daring the world to uncover her true form… begging them to do so.

She was young enough that her flaws could still be overcome through careful instruction and self discipline, but honestly Mnemosyne didn't see it happening. There wasn’t even the slightest desire for Calypso to change. She felt comfortable in her beautiful predator mentality, and if she were honest, it had helped innumerable times in their relationship already. 

Apparently, a pretty face with an agenda was more able to move mountains when the nice socially acceptable doors failed to provide the desired results. “Hmm. You play coy well.”

The confused look on Calypso’s face melted away under the unexpected praise and she smiled prettily.

“Tell me what you have heard.” She batted Calypso’s hands away and frowned. “You would make me say it again?” Her voice hardening. Part of her knew Calypso got excited by the dynamics of their positions. She being the heiress… minor nobility or not and heiress all the same, and Calypso her companion and confidant. She liked to press the lines and see how far she could go… a line that even at their tender age Mnemosyne understood could never be allowed to cross. You didn’t make concessions for a predator…

“She is rich… Matriarchal rich… and growing more so every day.” Calypso whispered conspiratorial.

“Even I have acquired this knowledge…” Mnemosyne challenged, her expression showing displeasure.

A brief look of shock touched Calypso’s eyes but it was gone just as quickly. She rolled over resting elbows on the table, her voluptuous breasts pressed against the hard wood of the desk straining against the meager stitching of her dress. It was a distraction… and an offering.

One Mnemosyne ignored with an easy that she had acquired only after long hours of practice. “Is this all you can tell me? Or do you know something that I couldn’t find on my own?” She was careful not to let her eyes drop below Calypso’s neck.

“I have heard she is an invalid. Part machine, and that she sees things…”

This brought some interest to Mnemosyne. She had not heard about any instabilities before.  
“What things?”

Calypso made a downcast expression before looking up again. “It is unclear. She awoke from her reconstructive surgery so violently that they had to sedate her once more. She was sequestered before further details about her mental state could cause financial harm to herself or her company.”

She waited a long moment resting a hand on the desk and closing her eyes to massage her forehead. “I am tired… and I have much study yet to do. I do not have the energy to play this game with you. Speak to me as if I am the Charis and you are the indentured servant.”

“Yes my Lady.” Calypso said pulling herself up off the desk. She smoothed her dress and dropped her eyes with an expression that showed her displeasure. “I have found several of the people who were there that day. Most of them are not really able to describe what happened beyond that she awoke screaming when the Doctor came in to check up on her.”

“I sense a but.” Mnemosyne sighed opening tired eyes. She wanted to understand her mother… to know how she could turn to a human for comfort and Goddess forbid… joy.

She frowned hard at Calypso when the pause went on too long, Picking up her study tools she pushed back from the desk. “I am tired of this game.” The idea that Tasoula could allow herself to see any human… no matter how rich or how beautiful to be anything of interest beyond an end goal disgusted her. . . It wounded her…  
“Go.”

“What?”

“I want privacy.” Mnemosyne declared. 

“But…” 

“No but’s Calypso!” She said in a scolding tone as she pushed into her personal space and pointed to the door. “Get out!” 

So shocked at her sudden flare of temper was Calypso that she obeyed, no protests just obedience. Leaving Mnemosyne to herself and the sudden rise of emotions that were overwhelming her. She moved expeditiously to the bed and in despair threw herself onto it. 

What was going on with their life? She couldn’t understand… she was a good daughter, worked hard to bring her share of honor to the family name. Angrily she pushed her face into the pillow and screamed into it her frustration and awakening despair. 

Human? Her mother was infatuated with a human? Knowing her as she did she knew it wasn’t the stuff that teenagers felt it was blasted love… and she was singularity hurling mad at her for it. No matter how rich this woman turned out to be, or how mentally unstable… Tasoula’s love as whole… and it was gods damned admirable! A HUMAN!?!

Rolling over she pulled the picture frame off the bedside table and clutched it against her chest as she rolled onto her back. Raising it she gazed at the handsome picture of her father. A Turian general… distinguished, and proud. He smiled flexing his mandibles for the shot like a bright and impressionable cadet… “I miss you father…” She croaked pulling the picture down once more to hold it tight as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Humans… filthy despoiling creatures… they moved through the galaxy like an insidious plague… poking where they don't belong, and spawning where they weren’t wanted. Now Tasoula was dating one… honest to Goddess courting… filthy beasts. It was because of them that she had lost her Father… because of them his brilliant smiling face had never returned home to them… She hated them, despised them and felt as if she might go supernova the more she thought about it. Eleven years… it was not enough… not enough that his ghost didn’t still walk the halls, and his voice still reach out to her in the night… How could she? 

Rolling over she cried bitter hot tears. Tears for her father… and her mother who betrayed them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mnemosyne was born 2119 and lost her father in the Relay 314 Incident.  
This snipit takes place in the year 2168. Mnemosyne has only in the last 3 years reached maturity. She is still very young, like someone who is 18. Even at this very young age she understands the power of her position, and how she fits into the world.


	23. Ancient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole universe is different when you see it through someone else's eyes.

She sat there with her eyes closed basking in the golden warmth that Tasoula naturally carried. Though not something that was visible to the world as a whole, it had substance and form. More than a shroud that surrounded the Asari woman, it would react to her touch, and when her hand left it would rise up seeking that caress…

Opening green blue eyes she gazed down at the woman in her lap and smiled.

“What are you thinking about?” She asked tracing fingertips over Tasoula’s brow. They were curled under a tree in Jon Grissom park, but they may as well have been alone in the world.

Tasoula laughed and reached up a hand to capture Ame’s pulling it to her cheek where she leaned into the calloused palm. “How our relationship redefines our worlds.”

“In what way?”

“Hmm…” She murmured, smiling a moment before continuing. “The word Ancient.for example.”

Amelie made a face but nodded.

“I am 900 this year…”

She let her hand be held against Tasoula’s cheek, caressing softly with her thumb as she listened.

“Before I die, I will be near or over 2000 years old. A single generation for me is your ancient history. That makes me old.” Tasoula quipped with a smirk.

Ame’s expression softened. “I wouldn’t call you old… aged perhaps, like a fine wine, growing better with time.” Puling her hand free she traced the star scape above Taoula’s eyes, connecting the stars until sensitive fingertips caressed full lips.

“You are perfect.” Ame murmured.

“I think you have a biased opinion.” Tasoula murmured smiling as fingertips brushed her lips. Rolling over she pushed herself into upward until she was nose to nose with Ame. “An opinion I adore.” 

Ame’s hand slipped down Tasoula’s neck and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to her lips. “One I happily give.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The year is 2168, Tasoula is 900 years old, Amelie is 31.  
They are on Elysium at the park, spending time together.


	24. Dizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the galaxy's gifted have their moments of weakness, their own fears, and demons they must constantly slay... one friend reaches out to the other offering her support.

“How did you meet Tasoula?”

Ismene knew her time would come… knew that the question at hand was waiting for her… it was only a matter of when. It had been everything she had thought about for days now, since Amelie had been asking all the others. 

It was just like her to find a time and atmosphere that would make her feel more at ease.

Ismene set down her trowel brushing the dirt from her pants as she thought about how to proceed. “Tasoula saved my life… literally. I was in a really dark place…” Ismene dropped her eyes with a sardonic smile. Looking to the plant she had been repotting she pulled it out of the old pot and lay it on the papers before her. Shifting weight forward to dig the roots apart and separate the plant into two or three smaller portions.

Ismene picked at the portions a long time unable to meet her friends eyes. It was not a place in her life she liked to touch… even after so many years that weakness still felt like a shadow that followed her. “We like to think of the galaxy as an evolved place…” She began forcing her eyes up just far enough to glance at Amelie.

“I’m not a particularly brave soul…” She smiled deprecatingly, dropping her eyes to the plants once more. “Not like you.” She added quietly.

Ismene hedged another peek when she heard Ame move. She was setting her own potting work aside and scoot closer until their knees touched.

“What makes you think I am brave?” 

Ismene snorted then looked up curious if her friend actually didn’t know. For a long moment she studied her but did not find the answer. Only an expectant question on her patient friends face.

“I… I always thought you were brave because of your … I mean…” She looked from Amelie to the silver and black Mach6 that was her arm. “Didn’t it require you to be brave?” She asked nodding to Ame’s mechanical arm.

Ame smiled easing the moment as she raised her arm and wiggled her fingers. “It only required me to say yes.”

She sat back looking at her friend and her artificial limb trying to quantify if that was a difference or not. She knew that saying yes would mean the amputation of her own limb… and the subsequent surgeries necessary to fit her for the new limb would take time… not to forget that to properly calibrate it would take years… painful suffering until she met Tasoula. Of course she couldn't have known the last part…

“Fear motivated me in that moment more than courage.” She admitted, reaching her mechanical arm to grasp Ismene’s knee, rubbing it and the other with both hands. 

“But your G7 training…” She protested.

Amelie smiled. “That was more of my rebellion than courage.” 

Confused she dropped her gaze once more looking at her hands then her knee’s where Amelie was rubbing them again. 

Amelie leaned in until their eyes met once more, a soothing smile on her lips. A smile that Ismene found herself returning.

“You know don’t you…” She murmured looking at her friends gentle smile.

Amelie shook her head. “Only that you struggle with self doubt and depression. I don’t know the story that pulled you into that place. But I see you, and who you fight to become every day. You only see the woman you were on the worst day of your life… but you aren’t her any more. More than that. I can say without a doubt that you will never be her again.”

Ismene dropped her gaze, resting her chin against her chest as she thought about this. There was too much riding on her now… she could not become that poor soul that Tasoula had found that day… She smiled a little giving a shy look to Amelie. Gathering her courage she reached out putting her hands on Ame’s. “Thank you.”

As her friend smiled she found her own growing again. She shook her head and pulled her hands away from Amelie. It was tempting to stay linked to her that way. To absorb her good mood, It also felt easy to come to rely on it… a warning she didn't like… and wondered which voice it was that whispered it. Rather than ruining the moment she took a cleansing breath and motioned to the plants left at their mercy. “Shall we give them a new home?”

“And a fresh start.” Amelie replied patting her knee a few times before scooting back to help with the repotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental wellness is important. Seek support, and help from people who build you up. <3


	25. Tasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An informal party between Amelie and her Asari Friends. Just time to gather and get to better know each other.

The evening went better than she had hoped. The effect of having all of Tasoula and her ladies present was something she had never imagined. The apartment was filled with their warmth, and the beautiful display of their colors, blending and melding, the light dancing around the house as they moved. 

She stood against a wall watching with a pleased smile on her lips. Probably not what a hostess should do, but from her vantage point she could see the largest portion of the crew. Their light was inter connective, and it would blossom and expand when another appeared.

It was beautiful, and perhaps it distracted her a little to see their group dynamics on such a large scale. Tasoula sat in the middle of a group talking about the new winter line of clothing coming out of Thessia, with such passion. They sat in such a way that each of them were leaning forward towards their center… Tasoula’s diffused light touching them all…

They didn’t know how truly dynamic her touch was did they? She wondered… or perhaps they did? Did each of them know her effect? Did each of them seek it? Amelie ran fingertips over her hand, remembering that soft inviting heat. Like her, could they feel it’s caress? 

Their conversation continued, but something changed… Tasoulas silver blue eyes found her watching, and heat infused her body at being found studying her so intensely. Something that happened a lot if she were being honest… raising a hand she brushed fingers over her lips and gave a shy smile.

Tasoula stood up excusing herself, the color around her blurred as it stretched, then receded as she peeled herself out of their circle. Their light watching her even if their eyes did not… 

“Hey.” Tasoula greeted with a warm smile and leaned against the wall beside Amelie.

“Hi.” Ame murmured, her hand still near her mouth, her words soft. She was thinking about that light as it pressed into her space, it wasn't forceful, or demanding… it smoothed against her arm as Tasoula turned took up space beside her. It molded to her form, and waited to be invited…

Ame forgot about the room, as her eyes shifted to the nearest point of light, namely Tasoula’s shoulder. It alternated between absolute stillness and impatient writhing… 

“What do you see?” Tasoula asked in a hushed whisper.

Ame blinked before looking up to the owner of that beautiful light. She shifted closer until their shoulders touched, and it took that as her invitation, smoothing against her arm, and side as it relaxed around her.

Ame smiled but turned her eyes back out to the crowd around them. “The way they interact, and how they respond to one another.”

Tasoula turned her eyes to the gathered Asari and watched for a long quiet moment.

Ismene sat across from Rhea, the two of them playing an Earth game of chess. Both of them intently studying the board though their posture was open to one another… Tia lay one would say haphazardly, but she did so in a way that she touched both Rhea and Ismene.

On the main couch, sat Dido, her shoulder brushing Thea’s. They were engaged in what Tasoula expected was quiet conversation via melding though they followed the main conversation of the group they were sitting with. Gia was showing them via her omni tool something that Tasoula could only see the glow of, but by her expression she was very engaged. Leaning over her back a teasing companion… Sheido Me’s nose was scrunched up as she protested what her friend was showing the group. 

Beside them Captain Nyx sipping her brandy silent but listening. It was rare to see her off of the Lupa. That Amelie got her to agree to the party was testament to her negotiation skills… 

To the far right of the great room sat Io, who had given in to her desire to explore Amelie’s baby grand piano. She was carefully analyzing the placement of keys testing each one, committing them to her extraordinary memory before translating her emotions into music that soon filled the apartment.

To the far left she could see Amelie’s human guardian and friend Usha in an arm wrestling match with the Lupa’s Weapons Expert, Olethros at the kitchen bar. The two of them having a very intense staring match as their muscles flexed and bulged. 

Hesperos was leaning in on that wrestling match, her smile large as she watched the struggle play out between Asari and Human guardians. Even if Tasoula could not see their colors, she imagined them to be dynamic, and beautiful.

“What’s it like?” She asked in a whisper.

Ame turned her attention to Tasoula and gazed for a very long time upon her. Watching how her patience extended to that calm beautiful light. 

Turning onto her shoulder she reached a hand to the air above Tasoulas arm and ran her fingers down it. “It is hard to explain.” She admitted, pushing into that aura until her fingertips brushed Tasoulas. She smiled when Tasoula turned her hand without pulling away, or capturing her. She spooned sensitive fingertips into Tasoula’s palm, feeling a thready heartbeat. “Both beautiful and terrifying…” 

“Do you ever grow tired of it?”

She made a face then smiled. “Do you ever grow tired of seeing your world?”

“Only the terrifying bits.” Tasoula said with a sudden smile. 

“Excuse me.” 

From the main couch the ancient eyes of Amaltheia and Dido were watching them. Dido stood offering a hand down to Theia. “It has been a wonderful evening.” Dido spoke and turned offering a very formal bow to Amelie in deep respect and gratitude. “Thank you for inviting me. Everything was… it was wonderful.” She finished and stepped back.

“I agree, it was really good. If your skills as a gizmo wizard don’t work out, I am sure you could make it as a first class cook.”

“They are called Chef’s mama.” Gia supplied.

“Of course my love. A chef.” Amaltheia reiterated opening her arms to Amelie.

Smiling she willingly stepped forward slipping into Theia’s motherly embrace. They hugged a good strong hug before parting.

“Good night blessed child.”  
“Thank you for having us!” Gia bubbled, her light a fountain of energetic youth, and gregarious happiness. Amelie hugged her, it was quick and shy.

“Thank you all for coming!” Amelie said.

“Ms. Amelie. You were a wonderful hostess, thank you for the evening out. You were right, I was not sorry.” Nyx whispered theatrically.

It seemed while they had been talking, that Rhea and Ismene had finished their game and were getting ready to go as well. They were rousing Constantia while Shedio Me gave her a warm and stabilizing hug. “I will come over tomorrow to help clean up.” She said and nodded. “Call me when you are available.”

“I will.” Amelie said and moved with them towards the door.

Rhea paused at the door. “It was a wonderful evening Ms. DuPont.” She gave a small bow. “We all enjoyed it.” 

Tia smiled and nodded. “What she said. Good atmosphere for a nap, and tasty food besides.” 

Amelie chuckled. “I am flattered you think so, on both accounts.”

“Ma’am.” Ismene reached out a hand and touched her arm. “Your home is lovely, and I really enjoyed myself. Thank you for inviting me.” 

“Please come back, any time.”

“Olethros, its getting late… invite your friend out for a drink.” Ismene said nodding to Usha.

One by one the lot of them made their way out of the apartment, until only Tasoula remained.

She looked at her across from the open door and smiled. “Does this mean you are leaving as well?”

“Only if you would like me to go. There is so much more I would like to ask you…”

“More about what I see?”

Her body language shifted ever so slightly. A hint of uncertainty then she made up her mind.

“What you see when you look at me…”

Amelie found herself raising both brows. She chewed her bottom lip as the very thought made her stomach feel warmth curling in it. 

“I don't feel that is a fair question.”

“No?”

“Too soon?” Tasoula asked with an easy grace.

Ame made a noise. “Too personal…” She dropped her gaze feeling suddenly very vulnerable.

“I have come far enough to know, I want to be personal with you… “ She slowly stepped forward one foot at a time until she stood within Ame’s personal space without actually touching her. “I have been in your presence enough times to see how you react towards me…” Ame’s eyes fluttered closed and she leaned towards Tasoula but could not allow herself to take the last step that separated them.

“Tell me…” Tasoula found herself whispering again. “Tell me what you see?”


	26. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters reappear.  
(I am not ready to give much away on this. It should have all sorts of warning labels on it. I will leave you to ponder why...)

They followed it from a distance, it’s hurried passage something always delicious and energizing. It was all they could think about any more. They stalked it through the crowd, walking the path it walked, breathing it’s scent… it could be tasted where it stopped to look over the shoulder, and tickled his senses in just it’s passing. The reaction to their combined herding was exciting, their prey’s sense of dread heightening their delight. 

They had been tailing this creature almost two full months… waiting for the opportunity to strike. To sink their minds into it and revel in the frenzied emotion. To bathe in the purest form of it’s essence… and all the burning heat that came with it... He stopped as the thought of the capture overwhelmed them. Their prey’s delicious scent all over him. . . it’s thoughts hot and molten, it would burn as if fire, both cleansing and consuming… she would drink until their prey forgot… Collecting the moment of his release for their shared pleasure to come… 

He swallowed hard shaking his head. “We must be patient.” He whispered…. “... so patient… It will be worth it… Look see?” He stopped and let her see through his eyes, how the creature they stalked stood in the shadows of the voluminous hangar bay staring out into the bright sun trying to pick them from the crowd… and maybe it did. 

That thrill returned as he slithered up a drainpipe to the roof of a nearby business… yes it would be worth their wait… and so much more. They hungered, but their reward would fill their needs like none before.


	27. Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort is found in all sorts of things.

Amelie looked at the garment with a sense of profound longing, stroking the leather shell and soft inner piling. They had joked about it when she first took it from Tasoula.

“Is this a sign of what is to come? You stealing my clothing?”

“Only after you have worn them.” Ame responded glibly pulling Tasoula’s jacket around her shoulders and pressing her nose into the soft inner fabric. 

“I suppose it would do you little good otherwise.”

“Hmm.” she murmured. “I wouldn’t say it was worthless, even after a wash.”

“No?”

“It shows I still want you.”

Tasoula raised a brow at her and she smiled then frowned.

What was she doing? Her hand trembled as she reached for the coat. It was heavy and would be warm… Tasoula had worn it to her house one night on a date. It had hung off the back of her chair until Soula picked it up and wrapped it around Ame for extra warmth against the chill of the evening… Tasoula had come by to pick it up before they left Elysium and found Ame curled up in it the next morning, enjoying its warmth and scent.

“Will it show that?” She had asked.

Ame pulled it tighter and breathed Tasoula’s scent again. “Yes.” She said. Tasoula gave her the jacket…

Stepping near she had straightened the lapels and smoothed the hood down Ame’s back. Sharing personal space she found the woman more enamouring than her coat. She wrapped arms around her turning her lips upward for a brushed kiss.

“Always wear it.” Tasoula murmured. “I will always return to you.”

Her life felt like it had derailed from a fairytale… the last few weeks a tangled nightmare… she had pushed Tasoula away… afraid of what she would think.. Did she want her gone forever?

Pulling the jacket tight around her shoulders Tasoula kissed her. “Promise me you will wear it always… especially when you are mad at me, so I know there is hope.”

Ame smiled. “Even then.” She admonished, pleased she didn’t have to give the coat back.

Pulling the hooded coat on around her shoulders pushing the need to cry away. She would wear the coat… if Tasoula never saw it again… it was a reminder of the perfect love she had experienced… if she did… maybe she would remember.


	28. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the world of Mnemosyne before her fathers death.

“Baba!”   
The glorious cry was everything he had been waiting for and more. It heightened his spirits and brought joy to his heart. His little girl ran up to him throwing her arms around his legs, pressing her face against them as bright eyes peered expectantly up. 

“Nemmy!” Scooping her off the floor he pulled her into the cowl of his suit and hugged her tightly. Tiny arms encircling his neck, as her cheek bumped against his mandible. “How is my precious little girl?” He crooned. After hugs she climbed into the open bowl of his uniform with a knee and pressed her brow against his. Tiny arms encircling his head, slipping under his frill with the surety of one so little.

His little girl’s mind brushed his, all joy and happiness that babbled with a need to share everything. 

The flood of images and emotions was soothed by Tasoula, when she wrapped arms around him and pressed her head to theirs. 

She was able to help him make sense and put order to their daughters meld, giving him both stability and clarity in all the things that she needed to tell her father. 

Pantera extended his reach around Tasoula’s slender waist, his hands resting on her hips, as she supported the majority of their daughters weight.

Soon, Mnemosyne would be too big to ride in the bowl of his suits comfortably, but there was a lot Pantera would endure for his little girl. And Spirits willing, her mother would continue to rescue him with unflagging support. He quietly expressed his dismay, and gratitude to Tasoula as Mnemosyne babbled on.

When they broke apart, Pantera was holding his little girl more comfortably in his arms, letting Tasoula bring in his duffel. 

“Good evening Pantera.” 

“Dido.” He smiled as he walked past his wifes guardian. When they had first started dating, he had been intimidated by the silent guard with the stone face. Now he found her a comfort. His family was protected even when he was not there.

“How was your trip?” She asked.

“I am happy to say mostly uneventful. The older I get the quieter I like such things to be.” He admitted.

“Why don’t you take Nemmy into the study. I can have a drink brought to you while I unpack.”

“You are a blessing.” He murmured kissing Tasoula before they parted in the hallway.


	29. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juggling life and emergencies is never easy... and sometimes it is downright dangerous.

2168 October 30

“Humayra, have the Lupa prepared for take off as soon as possible.” Even as she asked this sudden request she was already keying in instructions for Theléma at the residence, marking the message as urgent and dialing her private line to Tasoula. “Also, I have a courier coming in with the new batch plates for testing today, could you please make sure that Tia gets those?”

“Yes Charis. Shall I free your schedule for the next few days as well?” 

Amelie paused stuffing pads into her bag when asked that. She wasn’t sure how long she would be needed, or how far this would extend… honestly she wasn’t currently sure about a lot. “Let’s go with yes.” When her bag was packed she passed it over to her assistant and led the way out of the room.

“Oh! Soula!?” She asked rolling her arm up to see if her partner had answered the call she almost forgot.

“I heard you reschedule, what’s going on?”

“Liam fell from the upper deck at work, he was unconscious when they rushed him to the hospital. I don’t know much yet. I have the Lupa prepping right now…”

“What? The Lupa? I am on my way home now. Ame, wait for me.”

“I am not headed home my love. I am going directly to the Armali skyport. Theléma has our bags being brought with the Lupa.”

They were rushed into their skycar, gaining altitude nearly as soon as Ame’s door was closed.

“I am on my way. Dido h….” The line between them broke leaving Ame once more with her assistant and guardians.

“Percia, you heard our destination?”

“Yes Charis. Armali Skyport.”

“My Lady, Matriarch Pashtule asks why she is being put off.”

Amelie frowned looking from the window to Humayra. Her young assistant’s ruddy color a deeper red than usual as she fielded messages, sending Ame’s regards to the people who she would be unable to meet with for the rest of the week.

The Matriarch in question was one of Thessia’s largest textile manufacturers. A local source she had been trying to develop a mutually respectful relationship with. One that was a staunch supporter of Matriarch Frona, and thus disinclined to be supportive of their re-commandeering the Adrastian family business “Empire” under its rightful owners once more...  
“Is she waiting for a response right now?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

Amelie shifted from rubbing the swell of her stomach to the brow of her head. God she hated politicking… “Please convey my deepest apologies, let her know it is a family emergency, and that I will have some time for a vidcon shortly. Our appointment was 1800?”

“Yes.”

“I can make the call at that time if she is willing.” The cost of a call on that kind of communication was going to be astronomical, as far as communication bills went, but she could not afford to put Matriarch Pashtule off. That the woman agreed in the first place had shocked her. Why now when every other invitation had been turned down? Was she at last afraid of losing Empire as a client? Honestly she doubted it. The very idea was infeasible… it belonged to her; what she didnt understand was that it belonged to her as much as Empire had belonged to Matriarch Frona.

“Amelie, she requests I inform you that if you do not deign it important enough to see her face to face, she is disinclined to attend the vidcon. However, to foster good will with the “usurpers” she is willing to have her Manager of Accounts attend.”

Ame was momentarily at a loss for words then her mind snapped back into motion. “Matriarch Pashtule’s quads must be enormous.” Amelie huffed in exasperation. Taking a deep breath she tried to remind herself it was both Tasoula’s wish, and Matriarch Benezia’s that they get Matriarch Pashtule in their court.

“It does not take large quads to be a bully my Charis.” Percia spoke from the driver's seat. “It is my experience that bullies quads are small and insignificant.” 

Ame found a smile return at that. So much for mutual respect...  
“Spaceport ahead, Charis.” Aglaia informed with as few words as possible.

“Can you see Soula?”

“My Lady she will be only a few minutes behind us.”

Pressing the com button Aglaia pulsed the spaceport coms. “Aglaia for Lady Amelie Adrasteia.” After another minute, there was a bored response.  
“Armali tower. Operator Shala”

“Operator Shala, we request permission to land portside of Lupa.”

There was a pause in their communication before their operators voice returned. “Please proceed Lady Adrasteia, follow the directed path on your navigation and welcome to Armali spaceport. Your flight plan has been cleared, in ten minutes the sky will be yours.”

“Thank you operator Shala.” Aglaia responded, behind her Amelie expressed her thanks as well.

The moment the sleek Corvette came into view on her window, she saw Theia. Some of the trepidation about traveling eased on seeing her primary caregiver waiting for her. It also reminded her how dangerous it could be traveling FTL this late in her pregnancy… She frowned biting her lip, was Theia here to stop her?

“My Lady.” Theia said as she opened Amelie’s door. “How are you feeling?” She offered her Charis a hand and helped her out of the skycar.

“Harassed.” Amelie admitted but patted Amaltheia’s arm. 

“My Lady, if you would accompany me to medbay, I would be very appreciative.”  
“Medbay?” Amelie asked holding onto Theia’s hand as she was escorted to the stairs. “Theia pl…”

“No.” Theia interrupted getting a shocked look from her very pregnant Charis. “You will join me in the medical bay, and you will submit to my exam. If we are going to do this madness, you will first let me be sure you and our little girl will survive it.”

Ame gave a sheepish expression. “I was going to say, I would like to wait for Soula first?”

Amaltheia pursed her lips before replying unapologetic. “If you want to be taking off as soon as possible is it not better to get all our pre checks done?”

“I do not disagree with you on that Theia.. but please… let me wait.”

After a long breath Amelie got her wish. Theia stepped to the side and together they turned their eyes to the sky. Honestly it wasn’t a long wait, blessedly for Ame, for after asking she didn’t want to fuss with anyone about how she would have rathered sitting while she waited.

She was holding her stomach, rubbing the heavy bulge when Tasoula landed.

Tasoula came vaulting out of the barely landed skycar jogging up to her partner, arms out. Amelie hadn't realized how stressed she felt until Tasoula embraced her. That calm warmth enveloping her.

“Have you heard more?”

“No. Polol was unreachable.” Tears sprang to her eyes as stress revealed itself in physical form. “The sooner we get there the better. It’s harder to deny me in person.”

“Yes, I agree we need someone there with Liam.”

“Someone?” Ame asked looking into Tasoula’s eyes with concern and dismay.

“Someone who is not extremely pregnant.” Tasoula said hoping she could stop Ame from jeopardizing both herself and their unborn baby girl.

“No.” Ame began, pulling back from Tasoula, shaking her head.

Tasoula rubbed her hands up and down Ame’s arms even as her wife pulled away from her. “Please I beg you to reconsider, I know he is family, and we need to care for him as such. But if you are willing, let us send Amaltheia in your stead. She will keep us apprised of the situation, and when he is stable, we can move him to Thessia. You had said how you hoped he could be here for Elektra’s birth. What better way to make that happen?”  
“I need to know he’s okay.” She said as her tears renewed themselves.”

“We will, honey we will I promise.” Raising her arm to Theia she looked to their resident doctor and friend who suddenly replied. 

“Every moment. It will be the next best thing, I to promise.”

Amelie looked from Tasoula to Amaltheia with a deepening frown. “He could be dying…” She whispered.

“If he were, would anything stop Polol from connecting him to you this moment?” Tasoula countered. “He fell, he is injured, but he will recover.”

Amelie stilled her sudden retreat in lieu of Tasoula’s argument. She looked to Amaltheia before nodding to the ship. “Go.” 

She didn’t like it, didn’t like being left behind, but both of them brought up very good arguments, and plausible alternatives. To stubbornly refuse them was to dishonor them, and possibly injure herself, and the still delicate life that she carried. 

She stepped back towards the skycar as Amaltheia moved for the stairs, behind her maidens of house Adrasteia followed carrying what Ame guessed was her healers luggage.

“You planned this?” Ame asked as they gave the Lupa some distance and allowed her to take off.

“Desperately.” Tasoula admitted with a pained smile.

“Am I really so unreasonable?” She asked putting her hand over Tasoula’s on her abdomen.

“I had faith.” Tasoula murmured dipping her head to rest her brow against Ame’s.

At the forward side of the compartment Humayra turned with a soft clearing of her throat. "I am sorry to interrupt, but.... Matriarch Pashtule?"


	30. Messiah N7Month 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief mention of Cerberus as our ladies travel to Palaven to be present at the service for heros who fell in the Relay 314 Incident.

“What is this?”

Dido looked up from her pad at the document Amaltheia was holding with some displeasure. “That is a manifesto of a human who had a bad experience, and is capitalizing on the fear of others to reap what I suspect is a paramilitary organization of like minds.”

“It’s twaddle.” Theia corrected.

Dido nodded and smiled. “That’s another name for it.” Reaching forward she liberated the document and tucked it back into the folder it had been taken from. “How did you get that?” She asked giving Thea a long look as she sat down in the seat beside her with a long sigh.

“I took it while you were in conference with Charis Tasoula. I was bored, was it private?” Theia asked plucking the folder from Dido’s hands and thumbing through it. 

Dido sat back in her seat letting Amaltheia explore the folder. It contained information on various known organizations. The newest being Cerberus, led by a man with a messiah complex.

“When would you know me to leave something private laying around for anyone curious to peruse?”

“I am disappointed.” Theia murmured setting the folder down with sudden disinterest.

Despite the general mood in the cabin, and their current transport to Palaven she found herself smiling once more. Theia… only two short millennium from a thousand and a half years, and still able to find herself bored to death.

To her credit Amaltheia placed hands in her lap and feigned a calm that Dido knew wasn’t even skin deep. She hated traveling, hurtling through space at a speed that turned space dust into a deadly weapon. Any number of problems could arise leaving them stranded and or dying, alone, forgotten… in the vast abyss where no one would find them for a thousand years.

Reaching out she placed her hand over Theia’s inviting her into the calm of her mind space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The year is 2157.
> 
> Amaltheia doesn't like space travel! XD


	31. Drive Day 2 N7Month 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people in life are truly full of themselves, their own self worth, their own needs. They are unpleasant and make us uncomfortable. Meet Frona, Self proclaimed Fashionista of Thessia. She is primary share holder in Empire. A very well to do fashion company based in Thessia. Their designs lead not only the world, but the galaxy.

“In today's market these will be seen as something bold, daring. The lines are sensual but not overtly so. I like to think the peekaboos as something teasing not trashy.”

“Stop talking…” Frona commanded with a voice that broke no argument. It demanded to be obeyed in such a way it whispered of dreadful consequences. “Next.” 

The woman who stood in her personal massage parlor both bored and disgusted her. As a design assistant to Thessia’s leader in Fashion she was too frumpy. Her personal appearance though neat was nearly archaic. She watched her pull the design board off the stand to replace it with the next one. “This i-”

“I did not give you permission to speak. I am an educated woman I can read for myself.”

The foppish creature beside her shifted almost as if she had been struck; the idea bringing a smile to Frona’s lips. Her attention shifted from the design boards to the Asari who presented them. Beneath her poorly chosen outfit appeared to be a fairly well formed woman. A creature with some meat on her, her makeup tasteful if nothing else. The way she fought the urge to cower gave Frona hope that there was spirit in her.

Her masseuse pulled at the sheet that covered her body, reminding Frona that she was not looking her best either. With a grunt she pushed the hand of her masseuse back, the action no longer soothing her, her thoughts on other conquests.

Rather than drawing the sheet over her body it was cast onto the table. Her eyes shifting to the robe that was folded nearby. 

“Where do you see yourself in ten years?” She asked the unsettled woman who watched her now. There was no darkening of her skin, no dilation of her pupils… sometimes she was disappointed in the physical response of her own people. Now humans… they were a modest lot. She smiled at that thought and slipped into the robe her helper held up for her.

“I - I am unsure if a mere decade is enough time for me to progress much in my preferred profession.” The woman said haltingly, as if afraid Frona would revoke her permission to speak then punish her for doing so.

“Please, spare me your false humility. Even the youngest of Asari dares to reach for the stars… what I want to know is, how close to one do you want to get?” Do you aspire to rule the fashion world? Do you hunger to hold the masses in your palm and dictate what it is they will desire next?” As she spoke she paced around the maiden lifting her hand as she slipped in behind her, standing so close she could feel the brush of the young woman’s clothes against the thin robe.

“What… do you… desire?” She whispered at the maiden’s shoulder. This time she got a reaction, a darkening of the young one’s cheeks. A blush so deep it made her smile. “That’s what I want to see.” She whispered again, slowly dropping her arm. “Tell me what it is you want, then we can negotiate on how it is you can get it.”

“I…” The maiden dropped her eyes, her brow ridges drawing taut. “I wanna go now.” She whispered.

Frona’s shoulders sagged at that answer. Perhaps she was wrong… maybe all Asari didn’t have drive and ambition… Waving her arm she dismissed the trembling child, they literally left everything they were not holding, and fled. Frona sighed watching after her, listening to the desperate retreat with some discontent.

“Tell me, did I take the wrong approach?” She asked.

“You are a powerful woman.” Came the smooth reply. 

Frona looked from the still fluttering curtains to her hired help. The maiden stood in her own form of short robe, belted at the waist. Her bright eyes hungry. “Hmm.”

The maiden stepped forward, reaching for the ties of Frona’s belt.  
“Perhaps she does not understand what you offer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Frona to be disliked XD


	32. Assassin day 3 N7Month 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family moment between our healer and assassin. And their little star.

2180  
“Somebody is skulking in the shadows.” Dido whispered as she closed the door behind her. They embraced and touched foreheads in a brief meld of greeting, and a transference of information and deep affection. 

‘She is practicing her skulking skills.’ Theia informed as their minds brushed.

‘She is?!’ Dido asked wondering why.

‘Isn’t that what children of assassins do?’ Theia asked.

The surprise on Didos face was genuine, one that turned to mortification when she caught sight of something silver in her daughter's hand. “What do you got there my little star?”

Gia held up what looked like a sharp weapon with a pleased painted face, giving Dido the biggest smile.

Dido looked askance toward Amaltheia.

‘A toy.’ Theia informed seeing her partners disapproval. ‘I had to make her one when she kept getting the knives from the kitchen.’

Reaching for the lights Dido turned them off, casting the main room in shadow. She then knelt down and hand signaled for Gia to come to her position, but to stay low so she wouldn’t be seen. 

Theia watched as Gia dropped down silently to the ground from where she perched in the window half hidden behind the drapes. She put the knife in her teeth and then belly crawled along the back of the couch, pausing when Dido signaled for her to do so. 

Dido peered around the hall corner not far from Gia’s position to check if the way was clear and then signaled again for her to continue. 

Climbing onto her feet but keeping her tiny body compact against the corner of the couch she took the knife out of her mouth and held it straight down beside her thigh looking with a stern expression at Dido and shaking her head. 

Saying nothing Dido signaled for her to get back down on the ground again, and continue her belly crawl. Again Gia shook her head, before peering around the corner of the couch.

Gia crouched lower and seemed about ready to launch her tiny body across the gap when Dido demanded attention. She signed. Knife first… or crawl. This gave Gia pause, her face showing every thought that she processed before she lowered herself to the ground again, put the knife back in her mouth and with a nod from Dido she continued her silent but speedy belly crawl.

It wasn’t until Gia was pulled off the floor into her father's embrace that she saw what Gia had, her blood running cold as it dawned on her that once again Gia had a real knife in her hand.

“Sweet Goddess… that”

“That was spectacular.” Dido interrupted giving Theia a look.

“It was…” Amaltheia breathed as she palmed the lights back on.

Gia blushed under her fathers praise.

“All weapons are to be returned to the armory after an op, give Dado your weapon.” Dido said holding her hand out for the knife.

There was some pause as Gia took in the new information, but she did not fight the newly expressed law. She handed the knife pommel first to Dido. It was only then her father breathed a sigh of relief. She handed the weapon to Theia before standing up, holding her precocious little girl.

“Dado, can we go on another op before bed?”

“Only if you find the knife that mama made you.”

She frowned looking from one parent to the other before dropping her head. “I can’t use it Dado… the weight is all wrong.”

“Is it?” Dido asked. “Why don’t you go get it for me, and after dinner we can fix it to fit you perfectly.”

“Really?!” Gia asked, her face brightening, the smattering of freckles on her crest darkening.

Dido nodded as she stooped to set Gia on her feet. Their little girl ran off to the back bedroom to fetch the toy she had been given earlier that day.

Amaltheia gave Dido a look.

“What?”

Shaking her head Theia handed the knife back to Dido and breathed a sigh. “No one is going to believe she isn’t your daughter.”

Dido smiled her dark eyes sparkling. “She is my daughter. I am her Dado.”

“A thin veil.” Amaltheia sighed as she led the way towards the kitchen.

Dido smiled again reaching for a rag to wipe the knife her little girl had. “Where did she get this from?”

Amaltheia opened the upper cabinet and pointed to the top shelf.

“Clearly I have fallen behind in my instructions of our little huntress. I will work harder teaching her weapon safety.”

“Or unbalance all of my kitchen knives.” Theia said with a smirk. 

“That’s a terrible sin from your lips.” Dido said as she slipped the blade back into the wood block that held it. The knives had been a gift for her partner, the perfect blade for all occasions… including cooking. The block had to be custom made, something Dido had taken pleasure in doing. 

Theia smiled moving in to press against Dido’s back, wrapping arms around her, she dropped a kiss to her partners shoulder. Briefly she held her before Dido shifted, turning in her arms so that they held each other. Their brow’s touched, minds falling into that safe place together where they breathed a sigh. 

They were still there when Gia came running back into the room with the fabricated blade in hand.

“Here it is Dado!” Gia held it up for her father waiting for her attention. Something that took much too long with her mother distraction. Setting the knife on the counter Gia wiggled between their legs putting her back against Dido’s legs and her hands on Theia’s hips and then tried to push them apart. Grunting with the force it took to do so with little success. “Mama, let Dado go. Mama.” She tried again, taking a deep breath and pushing once more.

Reaching down Dido put her hand on Gia’s crest and began massaging, as she and Theia spent a few more seconds wrapped in each others' thoughts.


	33. Destruction Day 4 N7Month19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of tragedy in Amelie's life.

2165  
“Jodie, that new shipment is here. They brought it to the front door again.”

Jodie DuPont looked up from her pad with an expression of long suffering written on her face giving her assistant Jass a smile. “Well, have them take it into exam room three. It can sit there until there is time to unpack it later.”

“Okay.” The willowy Salarian loped back to the front where the delivery guy waited. A Volus, who despite his suit blocking facial expression, managed to pull off a bored look. His respirator hissing in the main entry.

“Look Sur'Kesh clan, time is money, and your wasting mine.”

“Ridiculous! We paid top dollar for these supplies. Your time is well paid for.” Jass quipped back squinting at the rotund suited Volus.”AND! If you want to save time, and credits, next time use the loading bay. I swear, we have expressed this on every shipment, and you have yet to get it right.”

The bored looking Volus put hands on his nonexistent hips before motioning to Jass. “Show me where to put this, or I leave it here.” His suit hissing another breath loudly.

“This way.” Jass pivoted on his heel waving for the impatient alien to follow him. He hated that the workers were so disinclined to follow their wishes, thus making everyone's job harder in the process. If it weren’t for Jodi’s contractual agreements he would tell them where to take their stably unsound pressure bomb and what sharp object they could stick it on; thus doing him a favor.

Pushing the door to exam room three open he stepped out of the way, so that the Volus could guide the shipment into the room… eventually. He was still plodding down the hallway making Jass wait. He maneuvered the pallet through the doorway in slow motion.

“Now who’s wasting time and credits.” He snapped. The Volus continued to work at the same mind boggling speed just above stationary, ignoring his verbal jabs as he lowered the pallet to the floor and moved the jack back.

“Meanwhile Vetus has slipped into its white dwarf stage and we are all going to die before you finish your job.” 

Turning the Volus looked up at the looming Salarian and replied. “How I spend my credits is of my concern.” In that same unhurried progression he made his way back out of the exam room towards the front door. 

Jass couldn’t take it anymore, he zipped past him to the front desk checked on those who were there for their morning appointments and then moved forward to invite them into exam room one. They walked at a normal pace and still made it into the room without hindering the Volus.  
“The Doctor will be with you shortly.” Jass replied sweetly before moving off to find Jodi in her office, stepping around the Volus.

“Whitney and Benny are settled into exam room one.”

“Thank you Jass.” Jodi replied. Raising from her desk and picking up hypodermic patch injector. 

“Oh, Jass, when you get a moment please retrieve the shipping manifest for me. I will only be a few minutes with Benny”

“Consider it done.” He replied nodding his head.

——-

Benny was sitting on the exam table, his feet bumping against the kicker board as he waited. Thump, thump. He gave Jodi a wary look when she entered with her tray. Thump, thump.

“Honey, please stop that.” Thump, thump.

“Hey Benjamin.” She greeted him brightly as she entered. “How are you doing?”

He looked from Jodi to his mother who sat in a chair in front of him, his expression one of trepidation. “Is it gonna hurt?” He asked looking from his mother then back to Jodi. He was trying to gauge his response by their reaction to his question.

She smiled pulling the rolling seat over and sat in front of him. “Not at all, its going to feel funny like someone is tickling your arm.” She drew fingers up his arm dancing them over soft skin until he pulled his arm back and giggled. “Yeah, it’s going to feel funny like that.” She laughed.

“Before we start though I need to wash a place on your arm, is it okay if I do that?” While she asked, Jodi put her gloves on, letting the little boy process her request. When she was done he gave her the go ahead. 

While it was a necessity that he receives the immunity booster, she would not force it on him. Most cases she was able to cajole her charges into agreement, only a ver few required multiple visits for her to convince them that today was the day they would receive the booster. A child though small was able to process most of the things she did to them, and having their cooperation was infinitely better than having someone hold them while she forced medicine upon them. In her opinion, it was better not to propagate any further fear of going to the doctor in future generations. If she could help instill a good feeling and a trust towards Doctors she would do it.

Standing up she pushed his sleeve up and rubbed it over the fleshy part of his shoulder in preparation for the injection. Then pulling out a subsonic vibration unit in the shape of a large marble she held it up to show him before offering it to Benny. 

“Can you hold that for me in this hand?” She tapped his right hand with the marble before dropping it into his little palm. “Very good. Now, its gonna feel funny like I showed you, when I turn it on. “So you don’t drop it I need you to hold your hand with this hand.” She tapped his left hand and then sat back on her seat to show him how she would hold it. When he imitated her she nodded. 

“Are you ready?”

Before she could begin the sound of a call beeped through on Whitney’s omni-tool. Turning she looked to the young mother.

“Sorry, I need to take this. Please go ahead. Benny mommy will be right back.”

When the door closed Jodi looked back to Benny. “Ready?”

It took him a moment to give her the nod once again but after a long look at the door where his mother had been he did.  
Just to be sure he didn’t accidentally throw himself off the table in shock she stood near him, putting a hand up to catch him if it was needed. 

“Ok here we go.” The marble began vibrating on low thankfully Benny didn’t drop it. Instead he pulled it closer and giggled when she slowly increased its strength.

“You are doing so well! Hold onto it!” 

With the nerves numbed by the intense vibrations she pulled out the dermal injector, pressing it against the cleaned skin of his arm, the booster injection slipped in under the skin without his noticing. The patch would leave a lump, but slowly it would begin to break down and be reabsorbed into the body.

“Oh.” He said looking up at her with big eyes.

“Did you feel that?” Even as she asked it, his shocked face softened and he laughed again.

Silently Jodi thanked the fast acting high that the sub dermal implant provided, removing any traces of pain Benny might have thought he felt.

Slowly she turned the vibration down, and then finally off. She was about to collect the vibration unit when Jass’s voice came through on the emergency line. “EVACUATE ALL PERSONNEL ESCORT EVERY GUEST OUT THE FRONT ENTRY!”

Without asking what the danger was, or why it was extreme, Jodi dropped everything, picked up the seven year old boy and moved for the door. She saw Jass in the hallway running towards them motioning for her to go. Without waiting for him she ran for the front, his voice echoing down the mostly empty hallway. “GET OUT! EXTREME DANGER IN SOUTHEAST QUADRA...”

The explosion that rocked Elysium's Medical Clinic was massive. The sound alone was deafening, the shrapnel and debris that fell caught Jodi in the back, the force pushing her forward before knocking her down. Her actions after that were pure instinct, using her body to protect Benny as the pillar near them crumbled under the concussive blast bringing everything above it down upon them; she had a moment to process the experience and Benjamin's terrified cry before darkness and crushing weight fell upon her.

———-

Precious time ticked by as the blast that decimated the entire southeast corner of the medical clinic settled. Those who escaped the destruction and were mostly unharmed began calling out for survivors. Picking their way through the rubble in search of life.

Amelie and the volunteers from Mass Field & Design appeared as the local response team did. Motivated by Amelie’s need to find her mother amidst the ruins. Rather than tell them they didn’t belong, they set up a system that would incorporate all volunteers. Setting into motion a rudimentary system of progress, they put their strongest at the head of the spear moving the heaviest rubble. Biotics, bone and muscle was the force that moved the mountain that had fallen upon their loved ones.

The work was hard, and endless. Minutes slipping into hours as they pulled more dead than alive from the rubble.


	34. Space Day 5 N7Month 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from chapter 33 Destruction
> 
> Amelie has the ability to influence others with her mood, so she finds healing difficult as it causes everyone around her to eventually mirror her bad attitude. She finds something to do with herself that allows her to foster a sense of purpose, and build herself up from the ashes of her shattered life... something she is no stranger to.

2165

She stood on the upper deck watching the world below. Scorch was hammering on something with an aggressive force, beside him Bender sat there watching with his shields on wearing a grin that grew every time his shields flickered as something splintered off the object that Scorch was battering. 

She wanted to join them, to sit in their company and absorb their good mood. To draw strength from her friends in her time of need. Today however her blessing was a double sided blade… and it struck anyone who entered range. It wore down the perkiest of souls, until they shared her feelings… it left her feeling lost and alone on this difficult day.. 

The world and its colors held little comfort when you gazed at them through a haze of grief. Stuffing hands into her pockets she moved for the exit. Amelie had thought she was ready today, she was stronger, and lonely. Hunching her shoulders she pulled the hood up on her jacket as she slipped through the exit. 

The world outside was brilliant, beautiful, a mirage to the reality of the remains of her own world… It made her feel angry, how could it be so perfect? How could the universe continue spinning when her mother… her best friend was gone?

She needed a distraction, something that would help build her up. Something that would give her stability… and work through a distraction would only suffer from her presence right now. Never before had her mood altering ability been a negative force. Today it was built to wage a war… turning Ame went in search of that war.

——-

The clinic… it stood shattered, its broken bones exposed at odd bent angles where metal beams broke through the decimated construction. She stared at it for a long moment remembering the words of the report they had given her. Shoddy shipping containers and poor package planning had taken her mother and 13 others out of the universe… Typical Illium practices, cutting corners to save a credit. 

Picking her way through the rubble she began moving debris trying to find sense in something that was senseless. “If only…” That is what the fire marshal had said to her. “IF they had used the proper containers to ship the chemicals, IF they had sent the shipment in two pallets, IF they had cared just a little more, 14 beloved and precious souls would still be alive in the universe today.

If only… Looking at the remains of the clinic she wondered what would become of it. The clinic was Elysium’s first hospital. The first building they had erected that was not made out of prefab pieces. A two story structure built with steel, brick and mortar raised with their own hands. That made it Illyria oldest historical building. Today it was both community storm shelter and clinic providing service and protection. Without it the neighborhood would be left in need, and people would have to travel farther away for emergency care or shelter.

Her eyes moved to the white brick face now broken and falling, as she thought about the people and the purpose it had once served. The people within had been only people, none of them seeking fame or glory. The idea of a monument struck her, but she could hear her mother scoffing. “We don’t do this for recognition my little one.”

“Shouldn’t there be some?” She asked the woman who stepped into her mind's eye.

“To what end?” Jodi asked smiling softly.

“To remember…” She said looking at the destruction.

“I am not afraid of being forgotten.”

Amelie looked up to the apparition with tears in her eyes, her mothers soft verdant colors comforting even in their ghostly state. Jodi smiled down at her, and raised a hand as if to wipe the tears that fell from Ame’s eyes. 

“Angels work with no name, no need for credit or remembrance. Their deeds a small part of a much larger whole, I think, it would be an honor to be remembered in this way.” 

Amelie laughed and sighed. Her eyes turning once more to the shattered glass doors that hung askew. “You were always my angel.” She admitted, picking herself off the ground with a new idea in mind. She would rebuild… the Clinic would know new life, and at its entry way a beautiful angel would stand with wings spread, welcoming the poor and injured without prejudice.

This place that was now marred by tragedy would once again serve a higher purpose. She would not let the space be consumed by time or neglect.

“Thank you my Jodie.” With new purpose, Amelie moved to start the process of acquisition, requisition, and planning for the work that lie ahead.


	35. Reunion Day6 N7Month 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 3 months Tasoula returns to put up a fight for what she wants... little did she realize, it was what Amelie had quietly hoping for all along. But there is a surprise that held her back from outright asking...

She stood quietly in the office staring at the newly installed security monitors as Liam argued on his omni-tool with growing ire. She didn’t blame him, the very room felt oppressive, with dim lights leaving him working by the glow of his monitors and omni-tool. It was also a little cool in the office and if she felt it, she could imagine how he must have felt. Still, Tasoula kept her face fixed on the monitoring system thinking how well he had the entire hangar covered, the optics overlapping with little room for blind spots. One for every bay watching the workers and the ships that they were repairing. 

What ever he might have been saying was lost when her eyes caught her Ame. She stared transfixed at the woman who had stolen her heart and not so long ago gave it back. She ached to be this close to her and yet not in her presence. The urge to leave his office was strong, but at that moment Tasoula was unsure how her presence would be received. A month of missed communiques had turned into a brief yet intense argument that led to their current separation. None of which made any sense to her and had left her more than a little worried and frankly... heart sick. Pining for her partner was intense, something she had never expected to feel towards another… and though she had never said the words, Tasoula was so head over heels in love with Amelie, they might as well have been bondmates. For weeks now she had been scouring all the information on why this had happened to them. What was the catalyst that caused Ame to push her away with such conviction? She had gone so far as to send Dido in the hopes they could uncover at this point, anything that could help explain the sudden changes.

What her head of security had found was dubious in any form one might look at it. Since her arrival on Elysium she had all but mentally assaulted the clerks and help staff at the clinic for answers. Going so far as to mentally lean upon them to sway their inclination in her favor. It had gotten them a glimpse of the file created with the clinic visit, in it a reference to some scans that Dido had to hack to retrieve. Having no memory of that night they took Ame’s case as a fainting spell. Scanning body for anomalies that they had no answers for. What they found pierced her heart, her suspicions confirmed. 

The clinic treated Amelie’s physical discomfort, tending the scrapes and bruises, then sent her home... they didn’t even have the training to see what had really happened, making it no ones fault… and yet Tasoula felt the blame intensely.

While Liam argued passionately about misplaced parts and further incompetence she studied the feed on bay five. The light she once projected seemed dimmed, further proof in Tasoulas mind that what she found was truth. Another twist of the knife that she had failed her partner… if she had cared so much for Amelie why didn’t she leave her defenders? Why didn’t she absorb that cost to protect what mattered to her? They would still be blissfully unaware of the monster that had damaged her partner…

Liam snarled his final warning into the activated Omni-tool before slamming the connection closed. Her attention wavered from the screen to the man who she hoped had a life line to extend to her. She studied him now, as she had her lover moments ago. His usually jovial demeanor was aggressive not the level necessary to frighten negligent workers into a better performance, but truly predatory. Whatever had dampened her lover's spirit had left not only her, but the world around her floundering. He watched her now his lips quivering as he sized her up and tried to put into words the emotions he was feeling.

“I know.” She said reading his seething.”I failed… on so many levels. I’m sorry. I promise if I am able, I will do better.”

This made him pause in his unspoken dressing down. Instead he waved her into as seat at his desk. While his initial burning anger was gone there was a disgruntled tilt of his head. His jaw clenching and unclenching, it seemed the lack of Amelie’s light was causing waves of discontent, and disturbance throughout the entire hangar.

Tools clattered, bodies shuffled, voices complained and cursed, and smiles were lost to every soul within the establishment. Not one of them… even if they had not become dependent upon her lover's light and brilliance to manage their own positive emotions they now struggled under the burgeoning weight of the current set.

“How long?” She asked him.

He scowled at her with dark eyes and barely contained ire. “How long what?” He snapped.

“How long has she been like this?” She motioned to him as if her own observations were something quite obvious… and to anyone who knew what they were seeing… they were.  
“ Please don’t tell me the whole three months.”

His silence made her take a sharp seat in the one across from him. That dread she had felt intensified, filling her whole person with renewed guilt. Whatever she had done… it had not been enough. Reaching out across the desk she placed a hand upon his, as she had done with the clinic staff she pushed his emotions in a favorable direction. Using both proximity and contact to release him from the permeating emotions of her lost love. 

It was the first break in Amelie’s gloom he had felt since it began, his face showed both relief and sudden understanding that he had not yet fully comprehended how bad it was.  
“Liam,” She filled her voice with pleading. “I need more information, tell me about Amelie.”

His eyes hardened and he gave a curt nod, rubbing a hand over his stubble in a nervous gesture. ”I remember the day before it started clearly.” His hand shifted under hers, turning until he held her hand. He laughed and smiled remembering the light that Amelie had radiated at the time. “She had been so happy, you had called that night…” His happiness broke as did his voice for a moment it seemed as if he would not continue. “...when I left she was still floating. The next day I got a message that she couldn’t make it, said she wasn't feeling well. Dismissed it for a seasonal thing you know?” When he looked up she gave him a reassuring nod.   
“I expected you to come at week’s end but you never showed.” 

His expression was so genuine it reminded her of that evening. She had made it to Illyria but Amelie had already called their plans off. She had been told that she hadn’t the energy… she had showed up anyway hoping to both surprise and please her companion. They didn’t have to go out to be together… she would have been utterly happy to stay in, curled around her Ame… She wanted to break down the door in frustration and hadn’t yet understood that they were in for deeper problems than an unwell partner. 

“It only got worse as time passed. I asked what I might do to help, hell I even offered her space on the com buoy so she could call you for help.” He laughed bitterly and dropped his eyes. Beneath her hand his moved restlessly. “As if she couldn't buy a million com slots on that damn buoy…” He muttered and drew quiet again, his expression pained even through her heavy lean, any more would have actually bruised his untrained mind. Now all she could do was wait for him to continue in his own time.

“At first I figured she was pushing herself through whatever cold she may have gotten, so I suggest we get her a medi-gel as a booster but she had nearly gone into a panic at the mention of going to the clinic. So I administered the injection with one of the emergency packs we have on hand. When I gave it to her I find a knot at the back of her neck just under the skull..” He put thumb and fingers together showing the size of the lump he had found. “...ask her where it came from… just a bump.” He emphasized the circumference of the lump he had found once more by holding it closer to her face. 

She blinked at it then back to him with a nod. The scans had shown the swelling not only to the base of her skull but to the emotional and memory parts of her brain. To the untrained eye it would have looked like a good bump on the head, perhaps a bruise. Luckily she had a skilled physician who enlightened her… well perhaps not luckily… but she had been enlightened and subsequently horrified.

“Liam.” She had begun hoping to soothe his distress but the truth was much worse. Choosing her words carefully she began again. “Amelie had already been to the clinic. It isn’t cancer.” 

He gave her a relieved look though his worry still remained. “How do you know?”

“Dido found it.” She said softly and gave a brief small smile at the look of hope that climbed into his eyes. “You thought I had thrown her away…” She said reading the release of emotion.

With a drop of his eyes he gave a small nod of his own. “What was I supposed to think?”

She grimaced. “We didn’t leave you much recourse I’m afraid. I had instructed Dido not to contact you until we knew more.”

“If it’s not that then what? What happened to her?” his gruff voice cracked and he grimaced at her using anger to still the tight knot in his chest.

“Something I fear even she does not know, at least not consciously...” She gestured ambiguously to the room and in general the air around them. “however, part of her does.” 

“Aren’t you going to tell me?”

She looked again to the monitors, specifically the one pointed at bay five. Her partner was sitting on the upper walkway, feet hanging over the edge, head in her hands. She stood moving towards it, touching the screen freezing the image before sliding it onto the largest monitor to better see that single image. “Liam…?” She asked without looking back at him.  
“How long has Ame been wearing this jacket?” She shifted aside pointing at the black hooded jacket with its teal shoulder pip and arm line that wrapped around hunched shoulders and pulled over copper perfection.

“W-what?” He blinked squinting at her.

“The jacket Liam! How long?!” 

He looked from her to the screen with a wrinkle to his brow. “She always wears that…” He muttered unsure what it had to do with anything. “Even when its hot…”

Tasoula turned pulling the door open with such haste it slammed against the jamb and slowly swung shut once more behind her. “says its comforting.” He muttered as Dido jumped to attention and blinked at Tasoula who clenched every muscle in back and stomach pulsing her biotics before she hit the upper deck at a dead run. 

‘Charis?’ Dido’s mind brushed hers on high alert, behind her the long strides of her huntress was heard keeping pace.

‘It’s going to be okay…’ Tasoula thought back feeling elated as she took the first ramp down to the hangar floor. She almost laughed as they raced past angry and irritated workers who paused in their aggravated assault on damaged ships to see them skate past at high speed.

‘Wait here.’ She thought as she slowed out of the headlong charge. ‘Let no one step from this corner until I say otherwise.’ Without explaining why she got an affirmation from Dido. The last piece before she stepped out was taking a deep breath and releasing her tightly held biotics, they slithered around her as she flexed them. Glittering blue light surrounded her, a halo of power that if she but willed it, would have lifted her off her feet, but instead of floating, she walked into Ame’s field of vision. 

She walked slower than usual not because of the concentration required to manipulate mass effect fields around her body but because she was playing a part. Her display was solely for the woman who sat burdened upon the upper level. She pushed out every other person, every other mind away… there was only her Ame...

Her heart leapt when familiar eyes met hers. Beautiful troubled eyes drained of their brilliance, dulled by the pain her Electi felt. She pushed harder on that glittering light until it radiated and reflected off of the metal around her, not just the ships with in proximity who groaned at her passing but the hangar’s metal roof and walls as well. It was showy and took tremendous effort, but she would have done it to the point of exhaustion if it got her past Ame’s defenses. 

Tools, boxes and ship parts gave way to the field she was generating clearing a path before her without ever slowing forward progress. Her biotics were a wall between her and the rest of the world, she stopped before Amelie, that shield so close all it would take was her partner’s foot or hand to reach up to caress it. They remained there a little more than four meters apart, Ame sitting on the upper deck while she postulated on the hangar floor. Being so close she could feel that broken heart take a hopeful breath, her own heart ached under the glitter of Amelie’s unshed tears. She should have come sooner… swallowing the lump in her throat she focused.

Shifting the nature of her mass effect field she pushed off of the ground picking herself up and wrapping that glittering power around her lover. With a caress of biotics she gently lifted Ame pulling her slowly watching for any hint of protest, but her seduction was complete. With as much grace as she was able she landed on the grate of the upper level and raised her arms transferring that precious burden from biotics to trembling arms. 

As Ame curled into her chest she thanked the Goddess she could again hold this blessed creature once more. This close she could not help it when her mind brushed Ame’s. It had been too long since she had felt that intimacy, tasted her thoughts, shared dreams only whispered... 

‘I missed you…’ Was the message waiting for her mental caress. There was no accusation, no blame, only acceptance. 

‘Goddess, I missed you…’ She reciprocated, tightening arms around Ame. After months of being rejected it was an emotional homecoming, and to touch minds once more was a great relief. It made her realize that they had not spoken about what their future might hold. Where they would go with the beginning they had... True to Asari form, she had safely played the long game only to find out that their long distance relationship wasn’t enough any longer. For better or worse Tasoula knew she did not want a future without this woman. The Goddess had blessed her once and she had nearly lost Amelie. A beautiful, passionate creature that burned like a sun which had been placed in her arms and she had carelessly left unprotected… it was a mistake she could not live with any longer. 

“Ame…” She whispered reverently with no small effort as tears spilled down sea blue cheeks. Her words were forgotten as Amelie answered her wordless question and pulled at her mind. As her partner settled in against her thoughts it felt like a piece of herself slipped into a hole that had been empty too long. 

Her breath caught as the world moved around her. Even a fairly conservative Asari melds enough by adulthood that they had a good idea of what to expect in a meld, but nothing in her life had prepared her for the repercussions of going deeper in Amelie’s mind. 

She could taste Ame’s heart as it beat in her mouth. A bittersweet flavor that tickled the tongue. It grew with every rapid pulse until she found herself swallowing it down trying to keep up as she salivated. Small hands slipped around her back as gray green eyes turned up to her. Tasoula sway in her lover's arms as she saw emotions as color that pulsed sunset orange, hot white, deep blue and sickly green around a constant soft rose gold. Her lips went dry and she stumbled to her knees sucking in a strangled breath unable to rectify the way her world redesigned itself through her lover.

She stared up at her partner with shock as Ame smiled softly and hushed her.   
“Shhh.” The soothing sound flowing like clean water over her tongue. She was helpless under this power and would have been washed away by it if not for Ame. Her steady gaze and constant presence giving Tasoula something to hold onto as she glimpsed a world that was, but was not her own. The longer she stared the clearer that rose gold color became one by one it overwhelmed the swirling mixture of technicolor until only it remained. A strong color made all the more beautiful when she understood it was Ame… her shelter in the storm.

Awe filled her as she realized that this was Amelie’s world, her heart ached with the tender warmth she found in Ame’s eyes as it settled around her. Those feelings infused her and filled her until she was sure her heart would burst from the brilliant smile on her partner's lips. Up until that moment they could only speak about Ame’s synesthesia. What she saw, or sensed, discuss how words had taste, or wonder why the color gold made her weep, or the scent of sugar made her laugh.

She stared at Amelie bathed in that rose gold light and could not stop the tears any more than she could have her own breath. Ame’s mind was like nothing she could have described in words, her five senses so interwoven that they crossed over until she tasted laughter sweet and pure, and saw a person's essence as clear as the identifying badge on their breast. 

‘There is more…’ Ame’s thoughts brushed hers, bubbling and light with only the faintest hint of bittersweet. . . was that trepidation?

Tasoula trembled but the world and its overwhelming beauty went blessedly silent. She closed her eyes and leaned into her partner, allowing a moment's breath as Ame gently guided her mind inward. They were safe here, the world dark but not frightening, the arms of her lover around her, protecting her even as she held Ame with that same silent promise. They floated in that vast space, the brush of wind against her cheek gave the impression of forward movement, but whatever there was to be seen was veiled by darkness. That is until a sparkle of deep violet light began as a small seed in the distance. It was feathered and soft without shape until they floated before the curled form of an unborn child in its first trimester.

She gasped jerking her head back. Her biotics warbled and warped popping loudly in her shock as they were suddenly gone.   
“But… Her mouth worked but the words refused to come out. ‘How?‘

Amelie gave a wan smile but her gentle hands did not let her shocked partner go. “It’ doesn't matter does it?” She asked in a shaky voice. That nervous energy rising again.

Tasoula knew what all the evidence pointed to, but she was even more confused at the nature of Amelie’s attack. Realizing she had pulled away some she wrapped herself around Ame. “No… she is still mine…” Her voice broke and she sobbed. “Please Goddess, say she is mine…” She rubbed her face against Ame’s chest turning eyes up with raw need.

Gentle fingers slipped under her crest, brailling down where sensitive folds met. That smile filled her again until tears fell.   
“Goddess, I love you.” She bit her lips as more words threatened to tumble from them. 

Ame laughed and cried with her. “I have always loved you.” She admitted using the pads of her thumbs to brush at the glittering tears on Tasoula’s face. “I will always love you.”

Sitting back on her heels Tasoula cupped both hands over Ame’s abdomen and centered her thoughts on the life that grew in her lover’s womb. 

They remained there amidst the world but not a part of it. People stared at them but they may as well not have been there at all. Liam stood at the end of the upper deck watching with growing emotion. The entire hangar filled with a warmth that made him feel giddy, and happier than he had ever remembered being before… People who were on the verge of violent riot moments ago reached out to touch each other some of them high off of the emotions that Lee was broadcasting. He breathed a sigh of relief himself and shook his head with a glowing smile. Like a father who had just witnessed the birth of his child he beat people on the shoulder and pumped his arm.

On the hangar floor Dido watched the commune and understood what she was seeing. It was an ancient exchange that at one time she would have balked at, today however, she like the others felt nothing but relief and joy at the bonding of her Peeress.


	36. Sleep day 8 n7 month19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunted thoughts keep Tia from slumber some nights.

Tia sat curled up on the bed, her knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around legs, cheek pressed against knees. She was watching her partner sleep, trying very hard to hush the demons that screamed in her head. No one knew as intimately how true it was that Rhea was better than her in every way, than she did.

She was heavenly perfection, too young to be sullied by the universe, and too old to be told NOT to pursue the course that they shared.

“You will sully her… it cannot be helped. Your hands are covered in blood.” 

Tia had once been a successful woman with some clout. She walked in the circles of business, displaying her wealth in the most obscene ways. Buying up real estate on a whim to impress a girl, or destroying something equal parts beautiful and pricey because she could…

“You will destroy her.” The voice of her past whispered.

She had given everything up when she found out what her wealth had cost… turned her riches into reparation…  
“What you do now… it will never equal the scales, never.” A bereaved mother had hissed when she brought the money.

“I know…” Tia whispered.

Gold eyes opened hearing the note of torment in Constantia’s voice. A reaction to waking when her partner had bad dreams. Tia’s own haunted eyes snapped to those golden orbs with a look of regret. “I am sorry I woke you.”

Raising the covers Rhea held them up for her partner expectantly, her patience seemingly infinite as she waited for Tia to respond.

When at last her battered companion uncurled, sliding down on the bed under the covers, and against the warmth of Rheas body she settled the covers over them both.

‘Do you know why I love you?’ Rhea asked pulling Tia tight against her body. Then she rolled on top of her partners trembling form, pinning her as their eyes met, dark eyes bleeding full black. Tia put up no fight as their thoughts fell into their shared safe space where Constantia could feel the truth of Rhea’s words. 

In that safe place Rhea pulled Tia into her arms, pressing a hand against the Chief’s head until it rested against her shoulder. “You gave everything to do what was right. No matter the cost, you were willing to pay it to stop them. You did not scheme or run, you stood at the head of the line to receive the punishment due, and when they were done, you gave what you had left to bring some peace of mind to the families affected with no expectation of restitution or acknowledgment.”

Her fingers stroked the Chief’s crest, and brow, slowly drawing them down her neck and over her shoulder. She lay there doing her best to bring relief to a tormented soul. “They found you not guilty Tia… and while you can never forgive yourself for the part you inadvertently played, I forgive you… and I love you, now and always.”


	37. Flora Day 9 N7Month 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment where Theia gets to glimpse the secret person of Dido's heart, not once, but twice!
> 
> #Dheia

Amaltheia lay on the divan in the sun room soaking up the warmth as Dido worked on her beautiful plants.Her partner hummed softly as she poured, spritzed and trimmed her collection of Flora. It was a varied collection of plants, most of them from drier climes on a hundred different worlds. She loved succulents, and found great pleasure in making sure they grew and prospered. 

Amaltheia loved watching Dido in her place of zen. To be honest, she loved watching her anywhere; but even more so here. She found such contentment in combing the sands, arranging pebbles in her plants, caressing leaves, and singing to them.

Dido could speak at length on each plant found in the sun room, its needs, its desires. She cared for each of them by name, and gave each one the things necessary for them to not only grow, but to multiply. Giving them as gifts to others she deemed worthy.

Her love of horticulture was refreshing to Theia, Something she could appreciate even as a healer. There was no death here, no guns or bullets. No biotic explosions, or insidious poisons, just love, and lots of it. Dido turned looking back at her with a peaceful expression on her face.

Theia smiled. 

“Look.” Dido said as she brought a plant over and sat on the edge near Theia’s knees. Setting the planter down she brushed back the parent leaves to reveal the hidden little ones growing beneath. “They grow in the older plants shadow until they are strong enough to stand against the light themselves.”

Theia peered willingly, glimpsing the tiny sprouts popping out of the dark earth beneath the plant. They were lovely, but more so her partner who glowed with delight. “I shall have to get pots for them when they are ready. “They are precious.” Dido murmured as a proud parent.

Amaltheia beamed. “You are.” She said gently, letting her fingers brush Dido’s. Theia felt like her heart would burst with love when Dido dipped her head in a shy manner, a mannerism she had seen a thousand times in their “Little Star”. “How is it I am so blessed?” She asked.

“Ask me again when my past catches up to us.” Dido said, her zen moment gone.

“I will ask it even then.” Theia admitted, raising her hand to caress the tattooed stripe on Dido’s lip. “I will ask it with my dying breath, be it by violence, or by age.”

She was blessed to see that shy movement once more in her partner, the assassin quieting as Dido’s demure nature returned. “Finish your task here, I wish to hold you in my arms, and I think we shall both feel better knowing all your little ones are safe and cared for first.”

Dark eyes raised to meet hers with the appearance of a warm smile. With a nod Dido stood to finish her task, quietly Amaltheia watched and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing drabbles, i feel they help me come to know my own people better. Fleshing them out from an idea into a person. I hope you enjoy these glimpses as much as I do.  
Message me with your favorite couple thus far revealed, and one of your favorite moments with them!


	38. Elevator Day 10 N7Month 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are you willing to do when someone you respect and like has a total break down? Lend them your strength or recoil?
> 
> Sometimes the things friends ask you to do make no sense, but Ismene steps up to the plate anyway, taking one for the team (Wink)
> 
> This deals with Constantia's claustrophobia.
> 
> Due to the delicate nature of Asari's heat sometimes a situation can push them into it early. That is what happened to Olethros. The right thing for them to do is to escort her to a safe place where she can get the help she needs to endure her cycle.

“Who’s idea was it that we bring Tia?” Dido looked at the woman with some regard, even she felt sorry for her at this point. How they got her into the elevator at all, she didn’t know.

Tia grit her teeth, taking heavy breaths through them. Her eyes were closed tightly, hands pressed to either side of the corner she stood in as if she alone was holding the elevator from closing in on them.

“You do know that you are pulsing against the glass right?” Gia said peering from around her Dado’s shoulder. 

“Shhh, don’t talk to her directly, you might spook her and the glass will shatter.” Sche’me advised.

“The glass will not break.” Ismene said.

“It could…” Sche’me said drawing the group’s eyes to her instead of the Chief who was sucking air again.

“It will not.” Ismene said looking to Tia. She looked from the chief to her omnitool, typing a quick message.

Tia shook her head but neither spoke nor opened her eyes. 

“Why did Rhea take the other car?” Gia whispered.

“It was full.” Dido informed as she watched Tia work really hard at not allowing her biotics to fully manifest in the confined space and crush them all.

“They couldn’t make room for her?” Gia asked over Dido’s shoulder, getting a no from her Dado who just shook their head.

The whole car was vibrating with the heavy press of Tia’s barely contained biotics. 

“Calm down.” Ismene said as she read the message on her device with a shock.. “She is doing fine, everyone just remain calm. Just five more floors Tia. You got this.” If ever they wished that the elevators be better designed for speed rather than weight capacity, it was now. Poor Tia was going to need a gurney when they exited the car.

“I, I could get out.” Tia said quickly as another floor rolled past in what felt like slow motion.

“Nope.” Dido deadpanned. “We are going to the top Chief, just a few more floors.”

Tia made a pathetic noise before she bit her lips and began rocking softly in place, her hands still pressed against the sides.

Ismene looked at the numbers as the pressure in the car shifted so noticeably that she felt as if she had descended into the inky depths of Thessia’s ocean too quickly.

“Dado?” Gia murmured barely above a whisper.

“Two floors Tia.” Dido informed.

“No, let me out. I want out.” Tia began to babble. “I cant, I thought I could. I cant. Out! I Want out! I need it now!”

“Rhea…” Ismene said after pulsing her com. “I need options.” She shook her head after a second. “I’m not… No there has to be another way... No I...”

“Tia, I swear by the Goddess, I will clock you if you don't suck it up.” Olethros said suddenly unable to hold her silence any longer.

Dropping her hand from her aurals she motioned for Olethros into silence. “She’s afraid, threats don’t work on the terrified.” Ismene said sparing the unnerved huntress a reprimanding look.

“Some one p-please do… something… it… it hurts.” This from Gia who was bleeding from her nose.

\-------

When the elevator opened Rhea was there waiting, but to her relief the situation was already well in hand. 

“Door’s open.” Dido said when no one moved.

Rhea shifted her attention from Tia and Ismene’s intense lip locking to the others in the car. Reaching out she grabbed Olethros shirt and pulled slow but sure, the huntress’ feet responded even though her mind didn’t. It wasn’t until they were in the hallway that she responded. “Rhea.” 

“Are you going to be okay?” She asked.

“Excuse us.” Dido said and pushed by their resident giants. Schedio Me scuttled quickly behind her not sparing a backwards glance.

“I would ask, but…”

“Mhmm.” Dido said with a smile. “Everything is fine. Go save Ismene before she sires a child.” Rhea looked from her Captain to where Ismene was still locked in her partners heated embrace.

“I am not sure if she wants saving.” She turned her attention back to Olethros leaning in to breath a long deep breath. This drew the huntresses overly large eyes to her.

“Captain...” Rhea started.

“I know, good luck, take them with you.” Dido said nodding to the two Asari still in the elevator.

Rhea looked from Dido’s back to her lover who was still in the elevator. Shaking her head she took Olethro’s by the hand. “Come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: The conversation from Rhea's perspective.
> 
> "Rhea, I need options."
> 
> "You have two choices, knock her out cold or kiss her. I have to warn you, Tia has a really hard head... so make it good if your going for option one."
> 
> "I'm not... No, there has to be another way."
> 
> "There is, but these are the fastest options. Are you unable to do them?"
> 
> "No I..."
> 
> "What ever you choose will be a blessing at this point."


	39. Sniper Day 11 N7Month 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frona, a Matriarch of the Asari people, is neither a paragon of virtue, nor a woman you would want to cross.  
Her secrets are deep, and deadly...  
Her appetite insatiable.  
Whom will she consume next?

Frona waved them off. The idea was ludicrous… a sniper would cause a scandal, no matter how quick Validia’s death would be. They didn’t need that right now, didn’t need anyone else taking a closer look at the things she had already done.

Standing she turned to stare out the window at the city of Armali, though the scene was something to be in awe of for all it’s beauty, Frona could have been blind; her mind was chewing on the best way to bring about the demise of the woman she worshiped…

“It needs to be a tragedy… an act of the Goddess.” She smiled sinisterly. “... like an accident.” She murmured watching as the sky cars moved in their hurried manner just below her. “Like, a car accident.” Frona said raising a hand to caress the glass. No one would question a tragedy like that, not if it was done right. 

This was something she was familiar with, the staging of said accident wasn’t difficult. Skycars malfunctioned all the time… machines needed constant surveillance and care. How often people didn’t care for them…

“Get me Talus.” Validia Adrasteia would never know what hit her, and if she were really lucky, they could do it with her children in the car effectively wiping out the last of the Adrasteian dynasty. Her eyes shifted to the lovely creature who was her assistant, her sinister smile growing. “When you are done there, call my Léaina, I feel my heat rising…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a Matriarch of some age, Frona is not someone who needs a Léaina any longer.  
Being a creature who respects no one, and nothing, she uses it as a slang for those she keeps for sex.  
Her "Heat" is the appetite that she still hungers to fill by said Léaina.


	40. Underworld Day12 N7Month 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasoula fights with her instincts to protect her daughter and to train her to be capable of withstanding an assault.  
She is however reminded that Elektra is not alone in this difficult task.

Tasoula stood watching her daughter from some distance away as they went through the basic steps of deproelior with her personal instructor; Dado. Beside her Amaltheia stood as interested, watching the way that Dido tried to instill each movement in her young student.

Elektra was the smallest trainee ever to be instructed by their Captain of the guard, but she was a promising candidate. Her concentration was exceptional, her movements fluid. No doubt both gifts granted by her unique view of the world. Having inherited her mother's Synesthesia she could see most movement before it began, and the chances of anyone sneaking up on her were slim; just as it had been with Amelie. You can't sneak up on someone who was a truth seer, at least not without tremendous effort, or distraction. 

Still, she was not infallible… Dido brought the lume back around using it to off balance her tiny little charge, and then with a biotic push, Dido had Elektra down again. Tasoula frowned dropping her eyes with a sigh. She knew beyond all doubt that this would not have been what Ame would want for their daughter.

Beside her Theia reached a hand to brush her arm capturing it when she turned. Tasoula raised worried eyes to her friend. “I cannot see in any way this would be something Ame would agree with.”

“She would.” Theia said without a hint of doubt. “If she had lived through the blitz, and experienced what we did… she would. It is hard now, but it will get better.” Looking to the window she saw the little girl pick herself up off the floor and fall into ready stance once again, a determined expression on her face.

“We can no longer wait for our daughters to come of age, you know this. You feel it as I do. The galaxy is escalating, and they need to be ready.”

Tasoula followed Theia’s gaze to the window, where Elektra stopped the advancing lume, deflected a second and caught the third. It was the fourth that caught her off guard, as she grinned at her instructor with youthful pride. Tasoula frowned letting her arm go slack, and not pulling away when Amaltheia released her only to slip her hand down into Tasoula’s. 

“At what cost?” She asked as Elektra’s expression said it all. She had been shocked when Dido pulled the fourth unannounced lume from its resting place, and used it to dislodge her once again. She imagined Dido both commending and chastising Elektra for letting her guard down. After all, there weren’t any rules in war.

Theia thread her fingers with Tasoula, squeezing gently. “She will know surety, and determination. Her fear will be tempered by faculty, and honed decision making. Her eyes open and aware, she will face the world with a burning spirit. She will not be so easily beguiled, and stand firm against corruption. When the time for violence comes, she will know how to wield her powers in such a way that the bodies will be less not more.”

Again Dido sent the lume’s after Elektra, Tasoula watching as her little girl dodged with renewed effort. Small features determined as she concentrated on both the goal and the lesson. Deflecting when she could not dodge, Elektra danced before Dido with the skill of a learned student. While it was not the steps of a skilled master, it was the footwork of an above average student. Her tiny frame twisting in amazing feats of agility as the lume passed without harm, again and again.

Tasoula knew the arguments that Amaltheia was saying. She had made them herself… she also knew a child of war did not know peace. There was no security beyond your comrades. You did not trust the world and its illusions. You looked for ways to create shelter, and haven for others, and stood in the rain for them.

Humans were not like Asari, they couldn’t spend a few years honing their abilities and a millennium or two retired from the fight, equipped with all the skills necessary to fight but the time and space to soothe a battered soul. What they were doing… it would follow Elektra her entire life. She would be a soldier first and anything else second. As if her condition as an Alítheia Mántis wasn’t enough, they were equipping her to be aware of a room and its conditions. To sense danger before it presented itself. She would never see the world as her mother did… but perhaps they could instill an undying hope for something better, as they equipped her for war.

“You look as if you have written her life already.” Theia mused when she glimpsed Tasoula’s stern expression.

“Haven’t we?” She asked as Elektra tripped and fell out of step with her Dado.

“No, she will yet surprise you, and Dido knows how to cultivate a child's imagination despite war. Trust her.”

Tasoula swallowed hard, feeling the weight of the decisions they made now, and the repercussions they would have in the future.

“I would serve my soul to the underworld to preserve hers… and walk once again with the Goddess if it meant she would live to have a fulfilled life.”

“As would I, as would Dido. Even Ame would wish such for her little ones. Let Dido teach her, and you will see there will be a bright future for our Firebird.”

“Let it be so.” Tasoula murmured. Her eyes catching the appearance of Elektra’s guardian. As far as she could see Aella said nothing as she stepped into line with her little charge and took the stance of a beginner. For a long moment Dido sized up the silent defender before snapping off a command.

Elektra picked herself up off the floor and took the ready stance with Aella, a smile touching her lips. From where she stood, Tasoula saw Hildryn standing at the doorway looking in, her eyes narrowed as she studied the current occupants of the room. Her doubts about the future softened as she thought about the two women, and what they really stood for. She smiled and shook her head. “You knew…” She whispered as Hildryn stepped into the room and moved to the other side of Elektra. 

Dido stopped her instructions looking back over her shoulder to see if there were to be any other interruptions. It seemed that Hildryn was the last, and so she called for phase one again.

“I am okay with this.” Tasoula said suddenly, giving Amaltheia’s hand a returning squeeze. She left her friend in the observation room with a confused expression.

Privately, Tasoula wondered how much more her beloved had seen, and prepared for. What was the extent of someone who could look at you and see everything? Even in her absence, she was still teaching Tasoula, and bringing her hope as she gently opened her eyes to a world beyond her own imagining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deproelior - Attena - an Asari martial art, with both a physical and a biotic component created by joking 611  
Elektra is 6 years old at this time.
> 
> Special note Hildryn is the daughter of a Turian, but still an Asari. I confused myself there. But have since fixed it here. XD


	41. Medic 13N7Month19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy moment in the kitchen for some of our cast.
> 
> Hidden secrets, double meanings and decisions oh my.

“I swear Tia if you poke your finger in my frosting one more time you are going to need a medic to get out of here!”

Gia’s ire stumbled at the expression of shock on Constantia’s face, hazel blue eyes looking at her like “You would hurt Tia?” all large and innocent. Gia shook a spoon at her menacingly and then huffed, dipping it into the frosting she handed the spoon to Tia and then pulled the bowl away with a sigh. 

“By the Goddess… you are a difficult soul.” Gia grumbled looking into the bowl of frosting before giving Tia a sideways glance. Her displeasure at the Engineering Chief’s theft dissipated when she saw the child like look of pleasure as Tia dipped a finger into the frosting on the spoon then popped it into her mouth with a smile.

Shaking her head Gia handed the bowl off to her friend. “Sche’Me… keep this away from Tia.”

Schedio Me wrapped arms around the bowl reflexively and peered into the frosting before looking inquisitively at her superior.

What ever look of innocent wonder Tia had was replaced by a sly smile that grew as Schedio Me held her gaze. Gulping she tightened her arm around the bowl and hunched down a little as if to make herself a smaller target, but in her defense she did not outright give up the bowl of sweet desired frosting.

“Here now, give the bowl to me.” Schedio Me had no choice but to do so as her best friend pulled it out of her arms and gave Tia a reprimanding look. Waving a wooden spoon at the wily Engineering Chief Amelie said. “If you feel frosty enough you come and get it. I will not be beguiled, or cowed by you Chief.” She said daring Tia to try her luck.

Just then Dido stepped into the room and paused as she took in the sight of Schedio Me slipping behind Ame who was waving her spoon like a sword. Raising a brow ridge she looked to Tia. “Are you harassing my girls again?”

The serious contemplation of altercation left Tia’s thoughts as Dido asked her question. Returned was her innocent expression as she looked to Dido with a “Who me?” face. Dido stepped beside the Chief without blinking, staring her down.

“Get her Dado, she makes crazy eyes at me!” Schedio Me said peering around Ame’s shoulder as she pointed at the Chief and laughed.

“Dado?” Ame asked. “Dido is your father?” Her question directed at Schedio Me.

“When I was a little girl there was an accident that took my family from me. Amaltheia and Dido took me in. I was raised with Gia who called Dido, Dado because Dido isn’t her father either.”

Amelie looked from Schedio Me to Gia then back to Dido, her smile returning. “That was kind of you to do.” She said to Dido.

“Well, babies need Dado’s too.” Tia said then hunched her shoulders and ducked Dido’s playful swing.

“Get out of here you scoundrel. Leave my precious ones alone as they work. You will get your yumyums later like the rest of us.” 

Tia deflected a gentle push to put her spoon on the island.  
“Don’t think you are rid of me!” Tia warned flashing her playful smile on the way out of the kitchen.

“Sisters…” Ame said looking at her friends after a moment.

“Mmhm.” Gia said holding a hand out for the bowl that Ame was still protecting.

Tilting her head she looked again at them, handing the bowl over to Gia.

“What? We don’t look like sisters?” Schedio Me asked.

Pursing her lips Ame thought about her answer as she looked between them and smiled again. “I can see you are close.”

Sche’ Me hugged Gia while Ame pulled a cup out of the cupboard and poured Dido a cup of tea from the pot always kept on the warmer.

“Bless you.” Dido said when their eyes met. Taking the cup in such a way she brushed Ame;s hand with her own.

Ame gave that smile again bowing her head. “You are welcome.” She pat Dido’s hand before turning back to give attention to Gia and Sche’Me. 

“Can I put the sprinkles on?” Scheido Me asked shaking the container of rainbow sprinkles.

“Of course.” Gia said happily.


	42. Name day 14 N7Month 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasoula meets Usha, Amelie's personal guardian.
> 
> And is grilled about her intentions...

Tasoula stepped out of the car with a smile and a bounce to her step. She felt ageless, and totally unprepared as she knocked on Amelie’s door.

When it opened and the woman behind the door was not Amelie, Tasoula blinked before clearing her throat. “I am here to pick up Amelie.”

“Who is it Usha?!” Amelie called from the back of the house. Not even for a moment did the woman at the door look away from her, not even when Ame yelled from deeper in the house. This said two things to her, one: this woman was a protector and two: she did not trust Tasoula as Amelie did.

“Tasoula.” She offered the dark haired watchful woman.

“Your date!” Usha hollered back, like they didn’t even own an omni-tool.

“I will be right there!” Amelie said loudly. “Usha be nice!” 

She watched the person identified as Usha, giving a polite smile, trying neither to offend nor overstep. When she was not invited in Tasoula remained quietly waiting on the porch. Personally while she could not vouch if this behavior was “nice” for Usha, it was by all means thorough. She was dressed down by the woman, her trained eye searching for any signs that she was carrying a weapon that was not shown. She did hope that Usha knew she was the weapon...

After a few more moments of intense scrutiny Amelie appeared. “Usha, why didn’t you invite her in?”

“You said be polite, the two are not mutually exclusive.” There was a quick eye movement from Amelie’s guardian to her employer and back again. 

Tasoula merely shrugged. “She was polite.” At least for the most part, Tasoula could handle being stared at in silence. 

Ame smacked Usha on the shoulder giving her a stern look. “If this is nice, you are walking the line.” Looking too Tasoula, Amelie smiled. “I would invite you in but I have taken enough of our time. Shall we be off?”

Tasoula stepped aside for her date motioning to the skycar that waited for them on the parking platform. “It would be my honor.” Walking down the path she did not give Usha a second glance, but she did ask. “Will Usha be riding with us?”

Ame gave Tasoula a look of surprise before asking. “Are you okay with that?”

“Sure, why wouldn't I?” 

Amelie laughed. “The women who were with you, they really are your guardians, aren’t they.”

“They are.” Tasoula said.

“I just thought that was who they were.” Amelie said offhandedly as they took to the sky.

“It is.” she replied as they merged into the minimal flow of local traffic. “It is both what they do and who they are.”

Usha grunted from the back seat. 

Tasoula spared her a glance in the rear view mirror.

She was looking at the vehicle behind them with a tactical visor. After a long stare she turned in her seat pushing the visor up on her head.

“So… that hulking outline in the car is an Asari?”

Tasoula laughed. “It is. Rhea is our giant.”

“And how many guards did you need?”

“Thats enough Usha.” Amelie interjected.

Turning off the main path they settled into a parking space at the restaurant. It gave her a moment to read the expression on Usha's face before turning to look directly at Usha. “I know that a woman of your caliber has already done your share of extranet searches on my name, and it seems you have something to say that you have been unable to air. I will have you speak it now.”  
Looking from Usha to Amelie she nodded her head. “If that is alright with you?”

Amelie gave her a look that said she didn’t want to hear it, but she gave murmur of assent.

Usha looked from her employer to Tasoula.

“I want to believe you are the heroic pirate hunter and freighter protector, but you seem an unlikely candidate for both. To me you seem very much the treasure hunter. Your ship is damaged in our space, you use our repair shop and now you are magically going out on a date with my employer?”

“Usha…” The way Amelie said did not express shock at all, instead giving the dark haired defender an expression of long suffering.

“No one is infallible.” Usha said with concern to Amelie. “Not even you.” She said trying to get Amelie to understand. “The circumstances of her arrival here, and how she has been injected into your life? Its… astronomical. What are the chances that her story is true? She’s broke, minor nobility or not.”

Amelie turned her attention from Usha to Tasoula. “You are royalty?”

“No, minor nobility.” Tasoula said. “We are a favored house by a noble family. It gives our family a name, but we are not landowners. You are rich?”

“Filthy.” Amelie said with a grin.

Tasoula laughed. “Do I need to sign a prenuptial to take you out on a date?”

Amelie blushed then laughed looking to Usha.

Tasoula took her que from Amelie and looked to Amelie's disgruntled employee.

Usha gave them a dark unamused look. “You are both telling me neither of you looked the other one up?” Her tone expressing more disbelief.

“Who does that?” Ame wondered aloud.

“At least not on the first date…” Tasoula added.

“Right?” Amelie asked pulling the handle to release her door.

Usha grunted shaking her head.

“What mystery does that leave to explore?” Tasoula asked.

“That’s what I am saying!” Amelie added. 

Usha got out of the car looking at the four Asari that were waiting just a stone throw away. One elbowed the other and pointed at her.

“Please tell me you researched Ms. Dupont.” She said as they joined the small group.

“Of course.” A fresh faced Asari said giving her an expression that said she was crazy for thinking otherwise.

“Thank God there are sane people left in the world.” She murmured, taking up her place at Amelie’s side while yet giving her space.

She was absorbed into their formation, with a silent professionalism she could admire.

“Let me guess, your starry eyed princess refused to let you inform her of who it was she was going to have dinner with.” 

“Usha…” Amelie stopped looking at the arm Tasoula offered her.

“Is that… not acceptable?” Tasoula asked after a long moment.

Amelie shook her head biting her lip. “No, it’s fine, really. More than fine its just…” She wet her lips as she traced the air above Tasoula’s arm. She stroked it like she was touching something they couldn’t see, as if she were getting accustomed to it until her fingers dipped past it to make contact with Tasoula herself. “It’s nothing.” Amelie said expelling a breath and smiling more true.

“S-shall we proceed?” Ame asked.

With a purse of her lips Tasoula asked. “Are you sure?”

“Mmm, very.” Amelie replied, her fingers gently stroking Tasoula’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this one really difficult to write and it took me 3 days to finish setting me even further behind than I was But finally i got it out there. I hope you enjoy the antics between my people.


	43. Loss - day15 N7month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weight of our sins weigh heavy upon us so that our hopes are lost under the weight.  
A Tia/Rhea moment meeting Elektra.

“Promise me you will live. Seek adventure with the one you love. Choose a good soul who will cherish and challenge you… have little ones.”

Rhea stood in the doorway looking at Tia who was sitting on a bench with tiny Elektra swaddled in her arms. Her roguish good looks soft and enamoured with the little girl Dido presented to them. All the weight of her past sins forgotten for a moment in the presence of the child she held. Whatever it was that her beloved saw in the little one it burned away all the weight, leaving only Tia in her most true form. An injured soul who saw hope... A hope that Rhea felt from where she stood in the doorway; bringing to mind the words of her Giagiá once more.

“Goddess bless.” She murmured, drawn forward by that expression in her partner's eyes. Settling on the bench beside Tia, Rhea slipped an arm around her so that they gazed at the child Constantia together.

Elektra was big, bigger than any Asari baby upon birth. She was awake and alert, her grey eyes staring back at them with the same look of wonder. Tia drew her close to her bosom dropping a soft kiss to her brow before she pressed her own forehead ever so gently against the childs. 

When she raised her head there were tears in Tia’s hazel brown eyes and a quiver to fine lips, her smile was brilliant and to Rhea’s aching delight she leaned forward and initiated a meld that let Rhea touch Tia’s trembling hope.

A family had never been something they talked about, both of them were committed to their craft, each busy with life the way it was. Taking care of their Ladies needs was fulfilling. It kept them happy and feeling like a small piece of a bigger purpose… but she saw that desire like a brilliant light in Tia’s public mind space.

‘I want it so desperately…’ Tia whispered reaching for her in their shared mind space, she pressed her brow to Rhea’s breast bone and sobbed. It was not at all what she had expected in that moment of blissful hope. Gathering Tia up she held her tightly and rocked her gently as their bodies settled onto something sturdy yet soft.

‘Why?’ Rhea asked, but she feared she knew the answer.

‘How?’ Tia countered raising her eyes to look at her beloved.

The lives of those lost souls flashed into Rhea’s mind, mothers and daughters of a thousand families… Tia had memorized them all… Learned personal facts that made them real, things only a loved one might know. How Agatha loved a stuffed Bury that her own Giagiá had given her at birth. How Hestia was the big spoon even though she was the little partner… The little kaffee shop where Iffie would paint. Galatea’s biggest fear and the driving force in her life. A thousand little things about a thousand different Asari who had once crushed Tia… 

Tears sprang to Rhea’s eyes both in their mindspace and the real world. Holding her near she caressed her partners crest trying to offer her solace from that terrible burden. The weight that only Tia bore. The company she had worked for had paid their fines, took their punishment, fired all the necessary people washing their hands of the ordeal; not at all bothered by the broken lives they left behind.

She cried with Constantia, stepping under that burden until both of them carried it in her partner's mind. She opened herself to Tia and allowed her to show her every person, every detail… 

Right now Tia was not strong enough to allow herself that happiness… but when she was ready, Rhea would be right there beside her… and the hope she saw in Tia’s eyes would be because of the birth of their little ones. Until then, Elektra would soothe a weary soul where she could, just like Rhea.


	44. Hope day16 N7Month19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See not with your eyes but with your hope... only then will you endure.  
A poignant moment for both Amelie & Tasoula as well as Dido and Amaltheia.

Tasoula lay on her side facing her sleeping wife, watching over her as she rested. Amelie was pale, beautiful features gaunt. Dazzling eyes closed in slumber were sunken, painted with dark circles as warm flesh had turned a shade of ash. The brilliant mane of spun copper though clean lacked its usual luster and still she was breathtaking. 

She ached with the slow but continual waning of her bondmate. Her heart fluttered with anxiety as each day passed, knowing that even these moments were growing to a rapid end. It was difficult for her because there was nothing she could do… no life altering hope of stopping this wasting disease that consumed Amelie. No amount of money or power could persuade it to cease, no soldier at any level of skill could fight this foe. All she could do was watch as her lover hung on another day… another hour just for her and the life they so hungrily craved to create. The greatest expression of love she had ever experienced in her long life. 

The reality of her circumstances made her ache, body and spirit as one. It was hard feeling her mate slip away. Harder still that as it happened, she was extracting herself from Amelie. Slowly untangling herself… just enough that Ame’s death would not utterly consume her. It was terrible, and left her struggling with a growing sense of dread and separation anxiety she had not known since Pantera’s death.

Wedged between them Elektra slept, tiny arms curling around her human mother, face pressed into Amelie’s breasts. Her lovers prosthetic arm the Mach 5 wrapped around Elektra pressed softly between them into Tasoula’s abdomen. A dark reminder of what the cancer had already done… and the ravaging it was still doing.

They were both possessed with otherworldly power, hers to initiate and regulate the bond that when successful would give them a daughter, her wifes in the sheer tenacity to continue this losing battle. Already the time the doctors had given Amelie had elapsed not once but twice and still they remained infertile while Amelie hung on. Stress was part of it, desperation did little to open the body to the beginning of a new life… and exhaustion could only be supplanted so many times before it started to sap body and soul. 

Both of them were on daily medi-gel injections as they fought all the cards stacked against them in the hopes of planting a seed of life in Tasoula. With the very tips of her fingers she caressed her lovers brow, brushing spun copper from Amelie’s face. Logic told her she should be sleeping now, but her dreams had become more haunting than gazing upon the devastated woman who lay beside her… it seemed the pain from life was more tolerable than the repetitious stabs of heartache that awaited her in slumber.

The conception of their little girl would be at best a bittersweet moment. Their task at last fulfilled… how long would it take for Amelie to pass? Moments? Hours? Certainly not days… Tears welled in Tasoula’s eyes threatening to fall. 

‘Goddess…’ She silently lamented not for the first time. They had foregone treatment so as to provide the cleanest bond for a child. It had come at tremendous cost as the cancer caused endless pain on a level that made even her own years of training quiver under such unrelenting power. If Amelie was not feeling it, Tasoula was… sometimes it was shared but it was always felt. Even in her sleep Ame shifted with it, small noises made at the back of her throat though she never knew it. Silver blue eyes closed as tears spilled onto her cheeks. She took a shuddering breath trying to still the tide but the wall that had held her emotions at bay broke. Silent sobs wracked weary shoulders.

“H- hey” A groggy broken voice spoke up drawing Tasoula from her surrender to despair. She shivered with the effort to stop the broken tide. Sniffled and stuttered under the relentless emotions.

“Oh honey…”

Superhuman did not begin to express how humbled and blessed Amelie made her feel. Her partner's strength though never having been physical was something that even now wrapped around her. Depleted, consumed, but not empty… how did she do it? How could Ame be so selfless? So perfect? She took in a broken breath and sobbed again. “I should be comforting you…” She cried. 

There was a hurried sound from the other room as everyone began to take notice of her own distress. She felt foolish and yet could no sooner have staved off the madness than change the course time. Amaltheia all but broke through the door expecting to find Amelie dead and at rest at last…

Amelie wrapped arms around Tasoula and held her. “It’s okay.” She whispered, knowing she would be heard even above the tears. 

“It’s not!” Tasoula protested and still Amelie smiled.

“It is, it’s okay to cry.” She said her own voice slipping a little. 

Between them their little girl began to fuss at the distress in her parents.   
“Charis…” At the door Amaltheia stepped back letting Hildryn enter. It was Amelie who motioned it was okay for the woman who had promised her life to their child to come forward. 

It had come time at last for Tasoula’s purging… 

Scooping up the little girl Hildryn pulled Elektra into her chest pausing only to take the stuffed Talaxu from Amelie before leaving the mourning lovers to one another.   
\---------  
For a long time she held her strong wife feeling a sense of love and peace she had not known was left. Though Tasoula cried such wracking sobs Amelie was convinced she would make it through now. She had worried that her mate would never allow the poison of such grief out… it would consume her until both Elektra and by the grace of the Goddess, the child they still had not managed to conceive would grow up without either mother. Though it would hurt as healing often did… Tasoula would recover, more so she would grow with their girls into the powerful protector and provider all of them needed in the years ahead. 

“I love you so much…” Amelie admitted in a husky whisper, her throat squeezed tight by the emotions pouring between them. Using the new found strength she gently pushed Tasoula back into the bed and leaned into her. Pressing kisses against her brow, down the bridge of her lover's nose until her trailing kisses soothed her enough to capture a soft kiss upon Tasoula’s lips. Fingers slipped under her wifes crest massaging sensitive folds drawing a groan from her partner. She smiled and kissed her again, deeper with increased hunger. It had been several months since she had felt this good… this empowered, and she wanted to use all of it to ease Tasoula’s agony and fill her once more with joy. 

It was not the frenzied lovemaking of a dying woman desperate to make one last happy memory. It was powerful every touch with purpose, every kiss with meaning. Pouring their love into the bond that just before Tasoula’s release sunk deeper than either of them had ever gone before. It may have been Tasoula who initiated the bond, but it was Amelie who kept them suspended in it until both of them fell asleep at peace at last. Tired, sated and renewed for the final test that still lay ahead.  
##########

Amaltheia watched quietly over her patients from the blanket she shared with Dido. The flourish of motion this last week had been a blessing for Tasoula, a true reprieve for their battered Charis. The trouble however was clear as there was no hope of recovery… Amelie had gained a second wind… and when it petered out the inevitable would happen. None of them spoke of the pending tragedy, though each of them knew it was close. They had rallied around their Charis’, pulling together as a wall against the world to give them what little time they had left together. Even now they moved as a full crew. Honor Guards holding the press at bay, Dido who orchestrated with her security and Theléma with her retinue to make this miracle a reality, and then there was herself. Regulating their health in a last ditch effort to impregnate Tasoula and keep them as comfortable and healthy as she could.

“You are scowling.” Dido… her voice reproving. 

She looked over at her and smiled. “At my age I do not fear wrinkles nor the drooping of my crest.” Her companions eyeroll made her laugh. 

“Your consternation will not prolong the time they have left…” 

Her smile fell away as she looked back to Lady Tasoula and Amelie. They lay in the shade of a tree Elektra spooned on Tasoulas back, her tiny body draped over her Asari father’s shoulders peering intently at the picture book their Lady was reading to both wife and child. 

“It is hard to favor the time we have left with someone when that time is being stolen away… I find it difficult not to grieve while she is yet with us.” 

She sighed and lay back against Dido when the comfort of those arms were opened to her. 

Dido looked thoughtfully at the small yet happy family for a long moment. Since that night when Tasoula had at last cried she had been better. Happier, more content though her partner was hanging on borrowed time. She smiled and looked to Amaltheia her hand rising to brush a speckled crest.

“Look at her… she is not the same… soon the child will brush minds with her and they will know nothing but peace. Lady Tasoula will have her little girl, and Lady Ame will know her family will prosper. As they grow, no doubt her spirit will manifest itself within them and all the suffering will have been worth it. Vindication that they had made the right choice in the end.”

Amaltheia shifted under the gentle petting to better study their charges. What Dido said was true, there was new life breathed into Tasoula. The prospect of their hearts desire being fulfilled was thrilling like the women they watched this new hope gave her strength though the worst was yet to come. Hope was funny like that, but she was eternally grateful for its presence… and delighted that her partner had seen it for her and shared. Despite being in the public's eye she leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to Dido’s cheek in silent gratitude.

“Oh no!” Dido said.

Making her stomach lurch and eyes turn back to the women in their care. “What?

Dido laughed and squeezed her. “My reputation as a hard woman is ruined.”

“The well orchestrated lie you mean?” Amaltheia asked as relief flooded her system.

Dido chuckled again and to her surprise she pressed a kiss to Amaltheia’s lips. 

Startled she gazed up at her companion. She saw herself reflected in dark eyes, it seemed that Dido was just as surprised as she was. 

“They are not the only ones who have changed.” She whispered for only her companion to hear.  
“Perhaps my eyes have been opened… and I am tired of hiding with propriety as my shield.” 

“Goddess please.” Amaltheia murmured offering lips up in hopes of another kiss. Dido’s smile was all the promise she needed as her eyes closed and their lips met once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for hanging out with me in my personal playground while I figure out how things work and how to fix them.  
Thank you to everyone who helped me fix something.
> 
> Feel free to ask questions, and express ideas!


End file.
